El fin de la soledad
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Aomine Daiki ha empezado a bajar su rendimiento en la cancha, algo que no pasa desapercibido para nadie y mucho menos, para sus compañeros más cercanos, Momoi, Tetsu y el propio Kagami que siempre le reta a partidos inesperados. Todos tratarán de descubrir qué le ocurre a ese chico introvertido que oculta sus emociones bajo la coraza de la arrogancia y el egocentrismo.
1. Bajo rendimiento

Capítulo 1: Bajo rendimiento

Los gritos del pabellón se escuchan en todo el recinto. Todos animaban a los del equipo de la carrera de criminalística en el que jugaba Aomine Daiki. Según decían los rumores, uno de los mejores jugadores de la generación pero en aquel partido, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y tanto Tetsu como Kagami fueron testigos de aquello.

Jamás habían visto a Daiki quedarse atrás en un partido, jamás había detenido su juego para tomar aire. Ni siquiera cuando estaba agotado ese chico se detenía pero ahí estaba, en mitad de la cancha prácticamente ahogándose, tratando de recuperarse para seguir. Kagami observó el rostro preocupado de Tetsu, estaba claro que algo estaba sucediendo.

Daiki era la persona más luchadora que conocía Kagami, por eso lo había señalado como su mayor rival, sabía que era el único que quizá algún día consiguiera derrotarle, desde el primer partido contra Aomine, había guardado sus sentimientos por él y no podía negar que ahora mismo, estaba preocupado. Ya llevaba un par de partidos donde su rendimiento había ido decreciendo, hasta cuando jugaban un uno contra uno… Aomine no estaba al cien por cien como solía estarlo.

\- ¿Qué crees que le ocurre? – preguntó preocupado Tetsu.

\- No lo sé – susurró Kagami echando un vistazo hacia el banquillo, observando cómo Momoi hablaba con el entrenador y éste pedía tiempo muerto para poder sacar a Aomine de la cancha unos segundos.

Por la cara que tenía Momoi, todos sabían que estaba preocupada pero por más que ella trató de sacarle algo a Daiki, éste sonreía y la tranquilizaba explicándole que últimamente tenía algunas preocupaciones en la cabeza y no estaba dando el cien por cien. Desde luego, Momoi no dudaba de sus palabras, sonaba muy real cuando Aomine hablaba, él era capaz de convencer a todos, pero aun así, nunca les decía cuáles eran sus preocupaciones y eso estaba lejos de tranquilizar a los amigos cercanos.

\- Aomine… ¿Por qué no sales un rato de la cancha? Te sentará bien descansar – preguntó Momoi.

\- No, estoy bien – sonrió Aomine – ya se me ha pasado, de verdad.

El entrenador al ver que se estaba recuperando otra vez y le insistía en que se centraría en el partido en lugar de en sus preocupaciones, volvió a sacarlo a la cancha. Aquel partido lo ganaron muy ajustado. Kagami y Tetsu observaron cómo todos se marcharon a los vestuarios así que decidieron irse a casa. Al salir, fue Kagami quien cogió la pelota de baloncesto que llevaba Tetsu bajo el brazo y le sugirió con una sonrisa que fuera con el resto de su equipo de vuelta a casa, él se esperaría para hablar con Aomine, quizá si le retaba a un uno contra uno, pudiera sacarle algo de información sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo últimamente. Tetsu afirmó y con su siempre semblante inexpresivo, siguió al resto del equipo dejando atrás a Kagami.

Aomine esperó bajo la ducha un buen rato, quería dar ventaja a sus compañeros para que salieran antes que él. Una vez arreglado, cuando ya se estaba abrochando sus zapatillas, uno de sus compañeros le tocó la espalda sonriendo, despidiéndose de él hasta el siguiente entrenamiento a menos que quisiera que le acompañase un trozo del camino a casa, pero Aomine sonrió y se negó, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y en parte, ya era algo que conseguía instintivamente. La soledad era algo que le acompañaba desde que su sombra le abandonó para irse a jugar con Kagami.

\- Gracias, pero aún me queda un rato y tengo que pasar por otro sitio – comentó Aomine – mañana nos vemos en el entrenamiento.

\- Está bien – aclaró su compañero con una sonrisa – mañana nos vemos.

El vestuario se quedó en silencio tras el golpe que la puerta metálica hizo al cerrarse. Supo entonces que estaba solo en el vestuario y se sentó unos segundos en el banquillo apoyando su espalda contra la taquilla, dejando que su cabeza también la golpease. Todo se estaba complicando y no podía apartar sus preocupaciones de su vida privada, era imposible, todo estaba demasiado entremezclado. Ya apenas podía concentrarse, apenas podía mantener el ritmo que llevaba antes. Miró su mano temblando, tenía miedo pero jamás se lo reconocería a nadie, él era Aomine Daiki y seguiría siéndolo siempre.

Esperó unos segundos a que algunos recuerdos de su padre pasasen. A veces quería llorar pero no podía, no en público. Una vez se prometió que jamás lloraría en público y ya una vez faltó a su palabra en el partido del Seirin contra el Rakuzan, nunca más volvería a sucederle, nadie más volvería a verle flaquear. Cerró los ojos y respiró con profundidad tratando de calmarse, de alejar los recuerdos, de evitar que las lágrimas salieran y finalmente lo consiguió.

Se levantó abriendo su taquilla y sacó su bolsa guardando todo en su interior. Iba a cerrar la cremallera, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el bolsillo interior. Lo abrió, sacó un pequeño bote de pastillas y se metió una en la boca metiendo luego la cabeza dentro de la pila y bebiendo algo de agua para poder tragarla.

Al levantar la vista, se vio claramente en el espejo, podía ver sus ojeras por las noches en vela, su cuerpo cansado, su mente aún más agotada, pero aun así, seguía allí plantando batalla a la vida misma, a todos los infortunios.

Tomó fuerzas para incorporarse completamente y se secó el rostro con una pequeña toalla, guardándola inmediatamente después en su bolsa. Sólo quería llegar a casa y descansar. Miró su reloj en la muñeca. Ya eran las siete de la tarde. Resopló agotado y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del edificio.

\- Ey.

Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz tras él, una voz demasiado conocida. Al girarse, sus ojos azules se fijaron en aquel llamativo pelirrojo, Kagami Taiga, quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared con una ligera sonrisa. Parecía que había estado esperándole.

\- Kagami – susurró - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya os habríais ido todos. Ni siquiera creí que vendrías a verme jugar.

\- Tetsu estaba cansado y se ha ido con el equipo pero a mí me apetecía esperarte. Además… últimamente has estado entrenando conmigo, quería saber cómo te iba.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó extrañado pero con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia - ¿A qué debo el gran honor de tener al tigre Taiga esperando por mí? ¿Es que quieres que te machacase en la cancha?

\- Precisamente eso – le aclaró Kagami – me apetecía retarte a un uno contra uno. Aunque ambos sabemos que ganaré yo – dijo sonriendo.

\- Me encantaría hacerte tragar tus palabras – comentó Aomine haciendo sonreír a Kagami, él sabía que Aomine jamás rechazaría un desafío – pero no puedo ahora mismo. Tengo que ir a casa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó un sorprendido Kagami – venga ya, Aomine… tú nunca rechazas un desafío. Al menos no uno mío.

\- Esta vez tengo cosas que hacer, le prometí a mi madre que llegaría pronto a casa. En serio, no puedo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Kagami preocupado al ver que seguía caminando dándole la espalda. Aomine se detuvo al escuchar eso.

\- No me pasa nada – comentó Aomine girándose hacia Kagami con una sonrisa – Es que hoy no puedo, en serio. Te prometo que mañana iré a jugar contigo.

\- ¿Y vendrás a comer también? Quiero desafiarte a comer hamburguesas – dijo Kagami tratando de convencerle para poder pasar tiempo con el moreno y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por él.

\- Sabes que ganaré igualmente, ya sea baloncesto o hamburguesas.

\- Voy a ganarte – sonrió Kagami - te veo mañana a las diez en la cancha de baloncesto que está junto al río.

\- Allí estaré.

Pese a que Kagami sonrió sintiéndose vencedor porque Aomine hubiera aceptado, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que ese chico no estaba del todo bien. Le había visto jugar con más pena que gloria en un partido donde debía haber dominado sin problema alguno y ahora, tenía que volver pronto a su casa. ¿Habría ocurrido algo en su casa?

No conocía a los padres de Aomine, pero sí sabía una cosa… ese chico no tenía toque de queda, a veces se había quedado hasta altas horas de la madrugada jugando con él al baloncesto en la cancha del río pero hoy… hoy decía de volver rápido a casa. Algo estaba mal y Kagami lo sabía, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que fijar sus ojos en aquella robusta espalda que se alejaba de él a paso lento. Ese chico le confundía, en la cancha estaba decayendo pero al hablar con él… parecía el mismo de siempre. Ya no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas o es que realmente ocurría algo que Aomine ocultaba.

Aomine caminó hasta llegar a la última cuesta de su casa. Lo peor de Tokyo era que, aparte de que las distancias engañaban mucho y tenía que recurrir a medios de transporte, encima no era una ciudad plana, así que las cuestas eran habituales. La miró con resignación, llevaba dieciocho malditos años subiendo esa cuesta, la había hecho en bici, andando, corriendo y hasta botando la pelota, pero estos días… esa cuesta era un martirio. Resopló y tomó fuerzas para empezar a subir pero a la mitad del camino, tuvo que detenerse a coger aire.

Los médicos decían que sólo tenía algún ataque de ansiedad, que necesitaba relajarse y respirar… pero no era tan sencillo, el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones sin poder remediarlo y era posible que sí, que estuviera nervioso esos últimos días, pero no podía evitarlo con todo lo que había ocurrido en su familia. La sensación de que se ahogaba no se marchaba, tosía, trataba de coger grandes bocanadas de aire y, aun así, le parecía un esfuerzo inútil, su cerebro se negaba a asimilar que estaba entrando aire. Se sentó en el suelo un segundo y apoyó su cabeza contra el muro de detrás cerrando los ojos, tratando de centrarse en que todo estaba en su imaginación, podía respirar.

Tras varios tortuosos segundos donde alguna lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas por el miedo a asfixiarse, su cuerpo pareció relajarse y sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de oxígeno. Odiaba esos ataques que le daban y, aun así, había fingido que todo estaba bien, ni siquiera a sus amigos se lo había comentado, quizá por no parecerles débil o porque no quería que le tuvieran lástima o simplemente… porque no quería involucrarles en problemas personales. Echaba de menos a su padre pero se negó a llorar, no allí en la calle donde cualquiera pudiera verle. Tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar, no le quedaba más remedio.

Miró hacia arriba del muro y apoyó su mano en el bordillo para ayudarse a levantarse. Sentía el agotamiento en cada parte de su cuerpo, la pastilla que se había tomado para relajarse empezaba a hacer efecto. Terminó de subir la cuesta hasta el barrio residencial y entró por la puerta del jardín buscando las llaves en su bolsillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y sacó las llaves entrando al interior.

El olor a té le inundó y a la vez, le sorprendió. Su madre sólo hacía té en dos ocasiones, para su padre y para invitados. Estaba claro que ahora sería un invitado pese a lo tarde que era para hacer visitas.

\- Estoy en casa – comentó quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos bien colocados en el hall de la entrada, algo que le extrañó a su madre, porque Aomine siempre había sido un desastre, dejaba las cosas en el primer lugar donde caían.

\- Daiki, ¿qué tal ha ido el partido? – preguntó su madre con una pala de cocinar de madera en la mano y su delantal.

\- Hemos ganado.

\- Vamos, ven con nosotros a cenar algo.

Aomine se acercó hacia la puerta del salón observando que allí se encontraba el mejor amigo de su padre tomando una taza de té. Seguramente habría ido para ver cómo se encontraban ambos, era habitual en los compañeros de trabajo en estas circunstancias.

\- Ey, Daiki, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

\- Estoy bien – sonrió Daiki.

\- Daiki, siéntate a la mesa, te pondré un plato para que cenes algo.

\- No te molestes, mamá – comentó – no tengo hambre.

\- Pero… tienes que comer algo.

\- En serio, no tengo nada de hambre. Sólo… quiero tumbarme y descansar, estoy agotado.

\- Pero… - intentó disuadirle su madre, pero el amigo de su padre intervino.

\- Deja al muchacho que vaya a tumbarse – dijo con una sonrisa – mañana seguro que se le habrá abierto el apetito.

\- Sí – sonrió Aomine agradecido porque aquel hombre le entendiese – Voy a acostarme. Un placer saludarte, Tōshirō.

\- Igualmente, Daiki.

Caminó por el pasillo con sus blancos calcetines y movió la puerta corredera de su habitación entrando una vez más en su refugio, en esa soledad que invadía su cuarto y en el que estúpidamente… se encontraba seguro. Dejó resbalar su espalda por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo. Ni siquiera encendió la luz, últimamente hasta eso le molestaba, los dolores de cabeza que le venían eran fuertes.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el marco de su mesilla, en la fotografía que se había tomado con su madre y su padre en la bahía de Tokyo un día de verano. Recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer, hacía mucho calor para salir, pero les dio igual. Era el día libre de su padre en la comisaría y querían estar juntos. Pensaron que en el puerto, a orillas del mar, estarían más frescos. Comieron juntos, pasearon y fueron al cine. Un recuerdo feliz pero que a Aomine le hizo derramar lágrimas al ver la figura de su padre allí con aquella gran sonrisa, abrazándole como siempre hacía. Siempre había sido su niño, el ojo derecho de su padre y él… le adoraba.

Sólo en aquel momento, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos apartando esa coraza fingida de que todo estaba bien, lloró como todas las noches desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera con su madre se la podía quitar, porque ella también estaba sufriendo. Quizá había sacado el carácter de su madre, ambos fingían que todo seguía igual, trataban de salir adelante cuando el sufrimiento estaba dentro. Ella fingía por él, él fingía por ella y al final… ninguno decía lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Tan sólo seguían luchando en la vida que les había tocado.

\- ¿Cómo está Aomine? – preguntó en el salón Tōshirō.

La madre de Aomine tomó asiento frente a él en la pequeña mesa, arrodillándose en el cojín y apoyando sus manos en la mesa con una mirada triste.

\- No lo sé – comentó – creo que no está bien, pero no habla del tema.

\- Es duro hablar de algo así.

\- Siempre ha tenido una conexión especial con su padre y ahora… creo que le necesita a él, pero él no está. Tiene ataques de ansiedad según los médicos – sonrió su madre incrédula – pero Aomine no quiere hablar de nada. Ya sabes cómo es.

\- Muy parecido a ti – sonrió el amigo – sé lo unido que estaba a su padre y lo duro que debe ser. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Intentando aparentar que todo está bien, supongo que lo mismo que hace Aomine. No sé cómo ayudarle a superar esto cuando ni yo misma sé cómo superarlo.

\- Sois demasiado iguales – sonrió el amigo – Aomine ha salido completamente a ti, quizá por la misma razón que tú te enamoraste de su padre es por lo que Aomine tenía un respaldo en él, sabía comprender vuestros silencios.

\- Estoy perdida sin él y Aomine más. Su padre es su apoyo, lo es todo… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora sin él?

La mano de Tōshirō se colocó sobre la temblorosa mano de la mujer y trató de animarla con una ligera sonrisa pese a lo complicado que estaba la situación.

\- Todo se arreglará, ¿vale? Aomine es fuerte y saldrá de ésta y tú también. Si necesitáis algo, sabes dónde vivo y tenéis mi número de teléfono. Llámame sea la hora que sea. Tu esposo es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y por su familia hago lo que sea, ¿vale? Nos apoyamos.

\- Gracias, Tōshirō – sonrió la mujer con dulzura.

\- Tengo que irme ya, mañana tengo servicio pero… si necesitáis algo, avísame.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta.

\- No hace falta, ya has hecho bastante sirviéndome el té. Ve a descansar.

Pese a que Tōshirō no quería ser acompañado, no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió la presencia de la mujer tras él observando cómo se colocaba los zapatos para marcharse. Sí que era raro ver las zapatillas de Aomine bien colocadas cuando muchas veces había hablado y reído con el padre del chico por cómo se quejaba de lo desordenado que era su hijo. Estaba claro que algo pasaba por la cabeza de Aomine para estar colocando las cosas en perfecto orden ahora.

Tras marcharse, Kyoko, la madre de Aomine, subió hacia su cuarto para descansar después de aquel extraño día, cuando al pasar por la puerta de su hijo, observó la figura al otro lado apoyada. Abrió la segunda puerta para evitar que Aomine se cayese hacia atrás al moverla y entró. Su hijo se había quedado dormido allí apoyado en la puerta, con sus mejillas bañadas en los caminos que habían dejado las lágrimas.

No tuvo más remedio al verle allí, que coger el teléfono y llamar a Tōshirō. Aún debía estar cerca de la casa. Le pidió ayuda para poder coger a Aomine, no quería despertarle y, si se había tomado la pastilla que el médico le mandó, seguramente nada lo despertaría. No podía dejar que su hijo durmiera en aquella mala posición. Durante unos segundos, su madre se sentó al lado de su hijo abrazándole con dulzura. Incluso ella derramó un par de lágrimas al depositar un suave beso en la frente.

\- Superaremos esto, mi niño – susurró su madre – lo superaremos juntos.

La puerta principal se escuchó una vez más y Kyoko supuso que sería Tōshirō con la llave de emergencia que tenía de su casa. No se equivocó. La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre al ver a Aomine profundamente dormido con la cabeza que se le caía hacia el hombro de su madre.

\- Lo siento, creo que te he llamado demasiado pronto – susurró la mujer.

\- No te preocupes. Tu niño ha crecido, es normal que no puedas ya con él. Déjame ayudarte, lo llevaré a la cama y dejaré que duerma allí.

\- Gracias. Con esas pastillas que le dio el médico para dormir, es imposible despertarle. Seguramente se la ha tomado al salir del partido. Son increíbles, en media hora o tres cuarto lo dejan así.

\- Dejémosle que duerma, le vendrá bien descansar.

La mujer se apartó para que pudiera cargar a Aomine hasta el futón y lo dejó allí arropado. Sonrió un segundo antes de levantarse, había visto crecer a ese chico, ahora era todo un hombre, tenía dieciocho años y seguía igual de amable y compasivo con todos pese a que siguiera defendiéndose tras esa coraza de indiferencia y arrogancia. Ya desde niño sentía admiración por su padre, hasta quería ser policía como él, aún recordaba lo orgulloso que estaba su padre de él, siempre hablaba en las patrullas sobre su hijo.

Tras dejarle allí, se retiró despidiéndose de la mujer, quien tras echar un último vistazo comprobando que su hijo estaba bien, se marchó a su habitación dispuesta a dormir un poco si es que podía con tantas preocupaciones. Las pastillas para el sueño estaban encima de una pequeña mesilla, pero ella nunca se las tomaba a pesar de que se las habían recetado, quizá porque no quería estar dormida si algo le ocurría a su hijo entre aquellos ataques que tenía últimamente.

Un ruido de vibración sonaba cerca del oído de un Aomine que movía la nariz graciosamente creyendo que habría una mosca por su cuarto. Se giró dando la espalda al zumbido incesante que se escuchaba y trató de acallarlo colocando la almohada en sus oídos, pero nada conseguía alejar el molesto ruido. Volvió a girarse molesto mientras abría los ojos, encontrándose que era su móvil lo que sonaba. Lo cogió entre sus manos viendo un nombre.

\- ¿Kagami? – se preguntó extrañado. - ¿Hola? – contestó.

\- Al fin respondes. ¿Dónde narices estás? Llevo más de media hora esperándote.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¿Aún dormías? Son las once menos veinte, habíamos quedado a las diez en la cancha del río. ¿Te acuerdas?

\- ¡_Oh, Dios_! Vale, espérame un poco más, iré enseguida.

\- Te espero – acabó diciendo – tienes suerte de que esté deseoso por ganarte, pero date prisa.

\- Ya voy.

Aomine colgó el teléfono y se levantó con prisa descubriendo que aún estaba vestido con la ropa de anoche. Seguramente se había quedado dormido prácticamente al momento tras tomarse la pastilla. No podía creerse que fuera tan tarde. Se vistió con rapidez y cogió la primera chaqueta negra que encontró saliendo de su cuarto.

Caminó con rapidez por el pasillo, pero al pasar cerca de la puerta del salón, escuchó la voz de su madre. Aun así, Aomine se sentó en la tarima de madera del hall para ponerse las zapatillas mientras observaba la pelota de baloncesto a su lado.

\- ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó su madre a la espalda.

\- Sí, he quedado con Kagami para jugar al baloncesto un rato. Ya llego tarde.

\- Aomine… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora, mamá? Llego muy tarde ya. Me he dormido.

\- Tenemos que hablar del baloncesto – le dijo sorprendiendo a Aomine, aunque ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

\- Estoy bien, mamá, puedo jugar.

\- No, no lo estás. ¿Y si te da uno de esos ataques jugando?

\- No me va a pasar nada, mamá, el baloncesto es lo único que me distrae. Por favor… déjame seguir jugando.

Su madre miró a los ojos de su hijo, con ese brillo especial que él siempre tenía. No podía negar que, aunque todos dijeran que había sacado su carácter, físicamente era igual que su padre, hasta tenía esa misma facilidad para convencer a la gente.

\- Vale, pero ten cuidado. ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Sí – le dijo Aomine sonriendo - Tendré mucho cuidado cuando juegue.

\- De acuerdo. Ve a divertirte un rato. Kagami te estará esperando.

Aomine terminó de ponerse las zapatillas y salió corriendo de allí. Tuvo que coger un par de metros hasta llegar a la cancha del río, pero una vez estuvo allí, enseguida vio a Kagami sentado en las gradas con otra pelota de baloncesto. Se acercó y miró hacia arriba para hacer contacto visual.

\- Ey, lamento el retraso.

\- No es propio de ti dormirte. ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente?

\- No es nada – sonrió Aomine – anoche había visita en casa y supongo que se me fue el tiempo, lo lamento.

Aquello era aún más extraño en Aomine. ¿Él disculpándose? Eso no era propio de Aomine Daiki. Sus ojos abiertos le indicaron claramente a Aomine que ese pelirrojo se había sorprendido y no podía permitirse algo así, debía volver a ser el de antes.

\- ¿Tanta prisa tenías para que te derrotase? – sonrió Aomine con su prepotencia.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Derrotar al "Tigre del Seirin"? ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa a seguir soñando? – sonrió Kagami aunque al instante se puso serio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Aomine al ver el semblante del chico.

Kagami le miró unos segundos con aquellos intensos ojos, esos de un extraño color rojizo, lo que captaba aún más la atención del moreno. El pelirrojo no sabía expresarle lo que había sentido por un momento, preocupación, desesperación, intriga, quería ayudar a Aomine, porque hacía años que se había enamorado de él y jamás se lo confesó, ahora llevaba meses a su lado, ayudándole a mejorar su juego pero tampoco había encontrado el valor para decírselo. Aomine seguramente se lo tomaría a broma. Miles de veces le había visto ojear revistas de mujeres en bikini. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que le había observado durante años y ahora le preocupaba ese cambio en su comportamiento? Porque estaba claro que fingía, quizá nadie se hubiera percatado, pero él sí, para él era demasiado evidente, le amaba y se fijaba en cada detalle de ese chico.

\- No es nada – dijo Kagami sonriendo, evitando así que Aomine se preocupase – tonterías. ¿Jugamos o qué?

\- Sí, claro. Oye, Kagami… - empezó a hablar Aomine.

El silencio reinó unos segundos en aquella cancha, con Kagami de pie en las gradas metálicas y un Aomine abajo cabizbajo y algo sonrojado. Aomine no sabía cómo expresar su gratitud por aquel chico por el que sentía un gran respeto. Esos meses había estado ayudándole a mejorar sin pedirle nada a cambio, había salido de su casa, de la pista del Seirin, para ir a jugar a la destrozada cancha del río con él.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Kagami desconcertado.

Aomine se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que no podía agradecérselo, porque hacerlo sería demasiado obvio para Kagami de que algo estaba ocurriéndole. No podía cambiar su actitud de años ahora. Reaccionó a tiempo y sonrió con prepotencia.

\- Voy a machacarte – expresó sacando una sonrisa de Kagami.

\- Evidentemente sigues siendo un egocéntrico, pero te haré morder el polvo, Aomine.

Por un momento, Kagami volvió a ver al altanero Daiki, ése que pensaba que podía vencer a todos, ese chico arrogante que no dejaba de repetir que "el único que podía vencerse era él mismo". Quizá desde la primera vez que lo vio, se había enamorado de él, desde que le vio en su primer partido, sólo era un chico egocéntrico y altanero capar de hacer los mejores tiros imposibles. Aomine era rápido, fuerte, robusto, algo más alto que él, conseguía hacerle tapones perfectos, driblarle sin problema y con sus tiros imposibles encestaba en cuestión de segundos. Taiga admitía, sin lugar a dudas, que si ese chico aprendía un truco para alcanzar sus saltos cuando él le atacaba, seguramente, le superaría sin problemas.

Aomine se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en las gradas, observando cómo Kagami le imitaba. Daiki no pudo evitar reír al ver que bajo esa chaqueta oscura, Kagami había venido con una camiseta de Estados Unidos.

\- Estás de broma, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kagami mirándose la camiseta.

\- ¿Has venido a jugar o a venderme tu país? – le preguntó divertido – Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba Japón.

\- Quizá me gusta lo que tiene Japón – sonrió Kagami aunque realmente, se refería a que le gustaba Aomine concretamente, pero Aomine no pillaría jamás una indirecta como aquella.

\- Eres único, Kagami Taiga – sonrió Aomine – siempre tan… tú. No hay remedio contigo.

\- Y tú tan desarreglado como siempre.

Kagami sonrió antes de colocarse frente a Aomine para cubrirle. Aun así, no podía evitar mirar aquella sonrisa del moreno, esa sonrisa que una vez le encandiló y lo enamoró, esa sonrisa atrayente y con la que siempre soñaba. Aomine Daiki era todo un Don Juan pese a que él no se diera cuenta de lo atractivo que resultaba ante los demás. Por esa sonrisa, Kagami habría pagado fortunas, quería verla siempre, así tuviera que ir todos los días con camisetas americanas para hacerle sonreír.

Ambos chicos jugaron un uno contra uno y pese a que Daiki empezó con mucha energía, no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo cómo iba perdiendo fuerza, velocidad y empezaba a fallar algunos tiros que jamás antes había fallado. Ahora no tenía duda de que ocurría algo y esa sensación se acrecentó cuando vio que al moreno le costaba respirar y pedía tiempo muerto un par de veces para tomar aire. Todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado practicando en secreto, jamás le había pedido tiempo muerto para descansar.

\- Paremos a descansar – escuchó Aomine que decía Kagami. Aquello sorprendió al moreno pese a que era cierto que él necesitaba un descanso.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó – puedo seguir, no estoy cansado – fingió Aomine pese a que su respiración acelerada le descubría.

\- No es por ti, es por mí – mintió Kagami – estoy un poco cansado. Me agotas – volvió a mentir con una sonrisa intentando que Aomine no se sintiera herido en su orgullo. Conocía a ese moreno y sabía cuánto le importaba el orgullo – Vayamos a comer algo.

\- Me apetece una hamburguesa.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kagami. – No me lo esperaba de ti que quisieras una hamburguesa – dijo con sarcasmo Kagami haciendo sonreír a Aomine una vez más – iba a llevarte a un sitio pijo.

\- Por favor, Kagami… ¿Quieres llevarme a uno de esos lugares pijos donde te sirven una mini tostada con cuatro tonterías? Eso déjalo para cuando venga tu padre de visita.

\- Mi padre siempre está muy ocupado con la empresa – dijo muy serio pero luego se ruborizó al ver la sonrisa de Aomine – pero tienes razón, yo también prefiero la hamburguesa – acabó afirmando.

\- Vamos entonces.

\- Está bien – acabó aceptando Kagami.

Los dos chicos recogieron sus cosas de la grada metálica y caminaron con tranquilidad un par de manzanas hasta llegar a la hamburguesería. Kagami miró la carta por mirarla puesto que ambos sabían perfectamente lo que iban a pedir. El moreno no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa al ver una cara de dudas en el pelirrojo.

\- No sé qué escoger – acabó susurrando Kagami.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Dudando? Sabemos perfectamente los dos cuál te gusta.

\- Quería probar algo nuevo – dijo Kagami.

\- Coge ésta. Te gustará – comentó Aomine con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me gustará? No solemos comer juntos.

\- Sí comemos juntos… cuando nos retamos. Te conozco bastante bien.

\- No creí que te fijases concretamente en mí. Siempre ibas con Kise y con Tetsu a todos lados.

\- Tetsu era mi sombra, nos entendíamos bien, pero contigo tengo más afinidad. Me encantan tus retos - sonrió Aomine.

\- Gracias a ellos siempre vienes a entrenar conmigo – sonrió Kagami – me costó mucho tiempo domarte.

\- ¿Domarme? – sonrió Aomine – tú nunca me domaste, Taiga.

\- Oh, por favor… aún recuerdo cómo suplicabas que te enseñase mi movimiento secreto – dijo Taiga moviendo sus cinturas de forma sugerente, consiguiendo que Aomine riera aún más.

\- Ohhh, yo recuerdo cómo suplicabas que te enseñase los tiros imposibles – sonrió Aomine – en serio… coge esa hamburguesa, va a gustarte.

\- Sigo preguntándome por qué supones eso…

\- Porque es mi favorita y yo nunca me equivoco. Te aprecio mucho – susurró Aomine dejando que su voz fuera apagándose lentamente.

Aquellas palabras y la dulzura con la que Aomine lo dijo, consiguieron sacar un sonrojo en Kagami, uno tan intenso, que tuvo que apartar sus ojos de él para mirar de nuevo el menú pese a no poder leer nada. Cuando les tocó su turno, pidió la hamburguesa que Aomine le había recomendado para la sorpresa del moreno.

Los dos chicos se sentaron a comer en una de las mesas al aire libre del fondo. Aomine abrió el envoltorio de su hamburguesa pero se detuvo antes de empezar a comer al ver cómo Kagami miraba aquella cosa sin saber ni siquiera cómo dar el primer bocado a ese pan redondo.

\- Vamos, Kagami, sin miedo – le animó Aomine – muerde con ganas.

\- Me estoy pringando entero – dijo mirándose los dedos llenos de grasa y salsas.

\- Te traeré servilletas – dijo Aomine levantándose para ir a buscarlas.

Kagami le observó cuando al levantarse, su cuerpo se desequilibró un segundo, comprobando cómo Aomine se agarraba con su mano derecha a la mesa como si se hubiera mareado y necesitase algo a lo que agarrarse.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kagami preocupado.

\- Sí – sonrió Aomine – creo que me he levantado muy rápido. Lo siento, no quería preocuparte. Ya se me pasa.

Quizá aquello no le hubiera preocupado mucho a Kagami, al menos hasta que vio cómo Aomine se agarraba con su mano libre el pecho. Estaba claro que algo estaba ocurriendo. Quiso preguntar, decirle algo, pero Daiki empezó a caminar con cierta lentitud hacia una mesa cercana buscando las servilletas. Cuando volvió, pareció aliviarse al volver a estar sentado, pero su hamburguesa se quedó intacta, tan sólo le había dado un par de mordiscos.

\- Es raro – dijo Kagami sorprendiendo a Aomine.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Te encantan las hamburguesas pero apenas la has tocado. Tú siempre tienes un apetito voraz. ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Aomine?

\- No lo sé, quizá me ha dado demasiado el sol en la cancha, no estoy seguro – sonrió – no me encuentro muy bien hoy, Kagami. ¿Te importa si me voy a casa a descansar?

\- No me importa, pero te acompañaré.

\- No es necesario… vivo…

\- Vives lejos, tienes que coger un par de metros aún hasta casa.

\- Llamaré a mi madre para que venga a recogerme. No te preocupes. Quita esa cara de preocupación, gatito – le bromeó haciendo sonreír a Kagami, pese a que era una sonrisa fingida, seguía preocupado.

Kagami observó cómo Aomine llamaba a su madre para preguntarle si podía recogerle. Mientras esperaban, el pelirrojo daba vueltas una y otra vez a la idea de que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero en parte, también podía haber sido por el sol, o no lo sabía, podían ser tantas cosas… aun así, no se quitaba de la cabeza que Aomine estaba cambiado, más tranquilo, relajado, menos arrogante y menos vital. Cuando el coche de su madre apareció, los dos chicos se levantaron para ir. Kagami fue quien pagó la cuenta y ayudó a Aomine a ponerse en pie al ver que volvía a desequilibrarse.

\- Ey – susurró Kagami cogiéndole del brazo.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Me estás preocupando, Aomine – le dijo con mucha sinceridad Kagami – últimamente no eres tú mismo, es como si te esforzases demasiado en seguir siendo el que eras, pero no terminas de conseguirlo.

\- Son imaginaciones tuyas, Kagami. Sólo estaré cogiendo algún resfriado o algo, no le des tanta importancia.

Le acompañó hacia el coche, cuando se cruzaron con Kise y Tetsu que venían caminando dispuestos a comer algo en la hamburguesería. Los dos se extrañaron de ver a Kagami, pero más por verle con Aomine. Kise comentó que iría haciendo la cola para pedir, mientras Tetsu se quedaba unos segundos invadido por la duda de verles juntos. No apartó su vista de ellos ni cuando ambos siguieron caminando hacia el coche. Tetsu iba a entrar al local, cuando escuchó la violenta tos de Aomine y cómo Kagami, preocupado, le intentaba calmar y le traía una servilleta por si acaso.

Se acercó a ellos con rapidez por si necesitaban algo, pero cuando llegó, Aomine parecía empezar a recuperarse de esa repentina asfixia que le había invadido. Tanto Kagami como Tetsu se miraron desconcertados sin entender nada de lo que le ocurría a su amigo y ala pívot de su antiguo equipo. Aomine sintió que ahora sí estarían preocupados, así que trató de salir con alguna buena excusa.

\- Lo siento, chicos. Últimamente me están dando algunos ataques como estos, es sólo un ataque de ansiedad según los médicos – les aclaró – no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Se pasan enseguida.

\- Aomine… no estás bien – le dijo Tetsu preocupado – esa tos es muy fea, no deberías jugar al baloncesto si estás así. Recupérate primero – le sonrió.

\- Lo pensaré, Tetsu – le comentó Aomine poniéndose en pie para ir hacia el coche.

Se despidió de ambos chicos y su madre, que había bajado del coche preocupada al verle, le ayudó a entrar en el asiento del copiloto antes de volver ella a su sitio y marcharse de allí. Tetsu entonces, fijó sus ojos en algo que Kagami miraba muy atentamente, la servilleta en su mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tetsu acercándose a él.

\- Ha dicho que tiene ataque de ansiedad, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

\- Sí, eso ha dicho – comentó Tetsu recordando las palabras de Aomine.

\- Un ataque de ansiedad no produce esto – le comentó a Tetsu enseñándole la servilleta manchada con sangre – está tosiendo sangre, Tetsu.


	2. Sentimientos

Capítulo 2: Sentimientos.

Los dos chicos se habían quedado absortos mirando el coche que se marchaba mientras Kagami mantenía aquella servilleta manchada con sangre en su mano. Una fuerza superior a él estrujó su corazón sin contemplación alguna. Ahora ya no estaba preocupado por Aomine, estaba desesperado por saber la verdad tras ese chico, por descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había cambiado demasiado, estaba siento cortés con todos, amable, su juego empeoraba, su respiración no era buena, esos mareos repentinos y la sangre… algo le pintaba realmente mal.

\- Maldito Aomine – susurró para sí mismo dándose cuenta ahora de que ese chico estaba fingiendo ante todos, estaba mintiéndoles a la cara y estaba pasando por algo él solo como siempre hacía.

\- Kagami… - susurró Tetsu mirándole con atención – estoy preocupado.

\- Yo también – le confirmó Kagami.

Aquel día, Kagami regresó a la casa más preocupado que cualquier otro día. Miraba el teléfono cada cinco minutos tratando de sacar un resquicio de valentía para llamar a Aomine, pero no podía, no quería alejar a ese chico de él y sabía que se alejaría en cuanto se sintiera descubierto. Estaba perdido y no sabía qué hacer para poder ayudar a su solitario amigo, ése que siempre pensaba que podía con todo él solo.

Kagami sabía mejor que nadie cómo era la soledad. Desde que regresó a Japón, había estado solo, no había querido relacionarse demasiado ni comenzar nuevas amistades, sólo se centró en el baloncesto. Ni siquiera cuando Himuro volvió, su amistad fue la misma y todo ello era debido al fallecimiento de su madre. Cuando ella murió, se encerró un poco en sí mismo y se alejó del resto del mundo, incluso había llegado a pensar que no necesitaba a nadie y que todos eran un estorbo. Nunca quiso encapricharse con nadie más, el cariño sólo le llevaba a un sentimiento, tristeza al saber que podía perder a esa persona, pero todo cambió con Aomine.

Él… ese chico de gran entusiasmo y vitalidad que entró en su vida arramblando con todas sus creencias, era imposible pasar de él, era arrogante y egocéntrico, le llenaba de ira y quería machacarle a como diera lugar. En su lugar, cuanto más jugaba con él, más sentía que se encariñaba con esa vitalidad y ese carácter bromista que tenía con sus compañeros. Se enamoró sin darse cuenta de un chico rebelde, independiente y extremadamente terco, quizá era exactamente como él, era lo que necesitaba en su vida. Pero ahora la preocupación y la tristeza volvía a su vida al darse cuenta… de que Aomine estaba mal y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarle.

Esa tarde, Kagami se encerró en su cuarto sin poder evitar darle vueltas al asunto de Aomine. Él siempre había sido un chico fuerte y muy cerrado para hablar de sus sentimientos y emociones, pero era tan parecido a él que podía entender su miedo, ese miedo a abrirse a alguien y que te hicieran daño. Aomine era sólo un chico "malo" o al menos en apariencia, así se defendía de todo el mundo. Kagami, tumbado en su cama bocarriba, elevó la mano y la miró, eran tan parecidos los dos, él mismo se había refugiado en esa faceta que, a veces, aterraba a la gente y que imponía respeto para hacerse respetar, para que nadie se atreviera a hacerle daño y al final… había bajado la guardia con Aomine. Se había enamorado de ese chico.

Eran las doce de la noche y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa y la casa estaba en completo silencio. Ryo estaría en la oficina, puede que en algún viaje, la cuestión era que esa casa estaba siempre disponible para Kagami, tan sólo el servicio se encontraba por los pasillos, pero a esa hora, todos dormían. La muerte de la madre de Kagami había sido un duro golpe tanto para Ryo como para Kagami, por eso, pese a que su padre aún se refugiaba en el trabajo, se había mudado con él a la mansión que compró cuando regresó a Japón un año después de que él ya se hubiera instalado en el casi vacío apartamento del centro.

El ruido de un teléfono le hizo despertarse. Miró el reloj digital de su mesilla restregándose un par de dedos por sus ojos, tratando de despertarse. Eran exactamente las doce y dieciséis minutos. ¿Quién podría llamarle a su número privado a esas horas? Quizá su padre porque ocurría algo. A esas horas sólo algo malo podía haber ocurrido.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Kagami con su voz de sueño.

\- ¿Kagami? – escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono. La reconoció enseguida como la madre de Aomine.

\- ¿Kyoko? – preguntó abriendo los ojos de golpe ante la sorpresa - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Está Aomine allí contigo? – preguntó – Fui a comprar unas cosas y creí que estaba en el cuarto descansando. Como no bajó a cenar, pensé en subirle la cena pero no lo encontré en su cuarto. Ya he llamado a todos sus amigos, me faltabas tú.

\- No, no está aquí conmigo – comentó Kagami pero entonces pensó en algo que Tetsu le había dicho, en que hacía tiempo que no veía a su padre y algo encajó en su mente – pero creo que sé dónde puede estar. Deme una hora y la vuelvo a llamar – comentó Kagami levantándose corriendo para salir de allí.

Kagami encendió la lámpara de la mesilla justo antes de colgar el teléfono. Ahora Kagami tenía algo claro… el asunto iba sobre el padre de Aomine, él lo respetaba, lo adoraba, era su ídolo. Cogió las llaves de la moto del cajón de la mesilla y apagó la luz saliendo de su habitación por el oscuro pasillo.

No había ni un alma en aquella gran casa. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y los atravesó sin oposición alguna. Tan sólo al salir al jardín y caminar hacia el garaje, el chófer, que tomaba un café en el porche de su pequeña casa del servicio, fijó sus ojos en él.

\- Señorito Kagami, ¿dónde va a esta hora? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Tengo que ir a un lugar – le dijo sin darle muchas explicaciones.

\- Deme unos segundos y cogeré las llaves del coche.

\- No se preocupe, Arata – le llamó – cogeré la moto. Sólo voy a buscar a un amigo. Vendré enseguida.

\- Pero no es conveniente que salga solo.

\- Estaré bien.

\- Como prefiera, señor.

Kagami abrió la puerta mecánica del garaje observando la moto. Se subió a ella sin demora alguna poniéndose su casco y cogiendo el otro para llevárselo. La arrancó, encendió las luces y salió del garaje por la calzada del jardín hasta la gran puerta metálica del fondo. Los guardias de la caseta, al verle por las cámaras, abrieron las puertas para dejarle salir antes incluso de que él llegase a la puerta.

Condujo por las calles de Tokio, en esa ciudad siempre había un tráfico terrible, pero por suerte, con la moto en un momento atravesó el atasco y continuó hacia el centro. Había un lugar donde Aomine siempre iba de visita cuando estaba triste, o se encontraba solo, sólo a ese sitio donde normalmente su padre sabía encontrarle.

Dejó la moto aparcada bajo la torre de radiodifusión y se quitó el casco junto a los guantes. Bajó de la moto y aún con su casco en la mano, entró en el skytree, el edificio con el mirador más hermoso y céntrico de todos, ése que siempre estaba lleno por las mañanas, pero que, por las noches, era todo para Aomine y por la única razón… de que su padre conocía al guarda de seguridad y le abría las puertas para él.

El guardia le detuvo en la puerta, pero en cuanto reconoció a Kagami, sonrió, ya sabía que vendría a por Aomine. Kagami sonrió también, sólo una vez había visto al guardia pero lo recordaba.

\- Está arriba – comentó el guardia – no debería dejarte pasar, pero… creo que hoy ese chico necesita un buen amigo.

\- ¿Sabe qué le ocurre?

\- Ya sabes cómo es Aomine, se encierra en sí mismo y cree que puede superar todo solo.

\- Hablaré con él, quizá consiga que me cuente algo.

\- Sube por el ascensor del fondo.

Mientras Kagami subía por el ascensor, aprovechó a mandar un mensaje a la madre de Aomine para informarle de dónde estaba su hijo, no quería preocuparla. Cuando el ascensor llegó arriba, Kagami bajó hasta aquel enorme pasillo circular lleno de cristaleras por las que se veía la ciudad y caminó buscando a Aomine. Lo encontró al otro lado del ascensor.

Se acercó hacia él, observándole allí de pie, con sus codos apoyados en la barandilla, mirando por el cristal las luces de la ciudad bajo ellos.

\- Creí que no dejaban subir a nadie a estas horas – escuchó que decía Aomine sin mirarle.

\- ¿Va también por ti? – sonrió Kagami.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

\- Vine una vez contigo.

\- No te conté nada de este lugar.

\- Lo vi en tus ojos, ese brillo especial, el mismo que tenía yo cuando veía mi guitarra, porque sabía que mientras tocaba la guitarra, era un rato que pasaba con mi madre. Sé que tu padre venía aquí cuando quería pensar sobre algún caso. Sólo una vez me lo contaste.

\- No lo recuerdo.

\- Fue hace un par de años, durante la celebración tras nuestra victoria contra Jabberwock. Estábamos hablando de trivialidades y me contaste que habías quedado aquí con tu padre.

\- ¿Aún recuerdas esas cosas? – preguntó Aomine sonriendo – no entiendo cómo puedes recordar todo eso.

\- Eres mi amigo, Aomine, recuerdo todo de ti – se sonrojó Kagami – ¿me cuentas qué está ocurriendo?

\- No ocurre nada, Kagami.

\- Tu madre me ha llamado preocupada. No sabía dónde estabas.

\- Sólo quería salir a despejarme un poco. Nada más.

Kagami se acercó hasta Aomine y apoyó el pie en la barra de abajo de la barandilla y la cruzó al otro lado sentándose en ella, mirando por el cristal las luces de aquella intensa noche de Tokio. Por un momento, vio su reflejo y el de Aomine a su lado en el cristal. Amaba a ese chico, pero veía en el reflejo la mirada triste de su compañero, no podía evitarlo pese a parecer estar tan bien. Pensó en decirle todo, en confesarle los sentimientos que durante años había mantenido en el más absoluto secreto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con tu padre, Aomine? – preguntó Kagami sin rodeos, algo que hizo tensar al moreno.

\- No ocurre na…

\- NO ME MIENTAS – gritó Kagami sorprendiendo a Aomine, quien abrió los ojos aterrado al ver cómo agachaba la cabeza Kagami dejando que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos – no te atrevas a mentirme a mí, Aomine, a mí no – le repitió Kagami esta vez algo más tranquilo, pero con ese tono de preocupación en su voz – sé que ocurre algo, sé que te pasa algo, tu bajo rendimiento de estos días, tu falta de apetito, los mareos repentinos, esos supuestos ataques de ansiedad, que estés aquí sin tu padre… ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Quería estar solo un rato – dijo Aomine – quería salir de casa porque el ambiente últimamente no me viene bien. Quería sentirme cerca de mi padre durante un rato – aclaró Aomine sorprendiendo a Kagami – la cosa en mi casa no está bien, mi padre… - intentó hablar pero se le cortó la voz.

Tuvo que agachar la cabeza un segundo hasta que su frente tocó sus brazos y luego suspiró. Kagami esperó unos segundos en silencio, como si supiera perfectamente que eso era lo que Aomine necesitaba, unos segundos.

\- Mi padre… él está en una misión encubierto, no puede volver a casa hasta que termine. Nos podría poner en peligro a todos y eso no es bueno. Le echo de menos, Kagami. Estos ataques de ansiedad que me dan… esto que me ocurre, Kagami… - suspiró Aomine elevando la cabeza hacia el cristal para volver a ver la ciudad - ¿Es estúpido pensar que puedo estar más cerca de mi padre desde aquí y no sentirme tan solo?

\- No – dijo Kagami mirándole por primera vez – no es estúpido. Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar en serio conmigo.

\- Crees que estoy raro, ¿verdad?

\- Estás preocupado por tu padre, pero podías habérmelo dicho, somos amigos, Aomine. No estás solo.

\- Sí lo estoy, siempre lo he estado y no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado.

\- Lo estás porque quieres, porque yo no me alejaré de tu lado.

\- Lo harás – sonrió Aomine – todos lo haréis.

Kagami, harto de escuchar aquel desánimo que ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía, se abalanzó hacia él uniendo sus labios a los de Aomine. El moreno se sorprendió, todo su cuerpo se paralizó al instante. Nunca se habría imaginado que su mayor rival encima de una pista de baloncesto pudiera hacer algo como esto. Kagami Taiga, el chico serio y tremendamente irritante estaba allí, sentado en esa barandilla del mirador, en plena noche y besándole.

Por un segundo… la idea de contarle toda la verdad cruzó su mente pero no pudo. Taiga había sido más que su rival, había sido un fiel e incondicional amigo, pero ni aun así podía contarle todo. Sería demasiado para el pelirrojo, demasiado incluso para él mismo. Los sentimientos que una vez llegó a tener por su rival los había escondido muy al fondo de su corazón. Nunca pensó que ese chico de recio carácter pudiera fijarse en él. Sonreía mentalmente sólo con pensarlo… un chico de rica familia y él… hijo de un policía, con un sueldo miserable y que a duras penas mantenía sus notas para optar a alguna universidad mediocre, mientras Kagami, iba a la mejor. Decidió ocultar los sentimientos, no estorbar en la vida de Kagami, quizá pensando que él mismo podría reírse de que se hubiera enamorado, pero ahora estaba allí besándole, ese chico le besaba precisamente a él. Aquello le hizo derramar una solitaria lágrima al darse cuenta del dolor que iba a causar con todo eso.

Rompió el beso más dulce que jamás le habían dado, lo rompió porque sabía que si continuaba, Kagami atravesaría su coraza, porque él era el único capaz de hacerlo. Egocéntrico, terco, perfecto… sólo Kagami era capaz de domar a lo que una vez había sido una pantera indomable, sólo él… se llevó su corazón obligándole a fingir que le gustaban las chicas, obligándole a mirar todas aquellas revistas de chicas medio desnudas en su presencia para evitar que le descubriera.

\- Kagami… - susurró Aomine alejándole.

\- Sé que te gustan las chicas, Aomine, pero no podía ocultarlo más. Lo siento.

\- Yo… - exclamó Aomine – lo siento, Kagami, tengo que irme.

\- ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Por ese beso? – bajó corriendo Kagami de la barandilla tratando de seguir a Aomine por el pasillo.

\- No, no es por eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? Aomine, por favor… mírame un segundo, hablemos de esto.

\- No hay nada de qué hablar, Kagami, me has besado y lo lamento, no puedo corresponderte – dijo llorando, algo que le hizo suponer a Kagami que algo estaba muy mal.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Aomine?

\- No pasa nada, en serio.

\- ¿Vas a cambiar conmigo por esto? – preguntó de golpe Kagami consiguiendo que Aomine frenase, pero el moreno se negó a girarse hacia él.

\- No cambia nada, Kagami. Tú siempre vas a ser uno de mis mejores amigos, como lo es Tetsu pero… - se le rompió la voz – no puedo hablar de esto ahora contigo. Perdóname, Kagami, sólo… perdóname.

Kagami escuchó aquella voz, no era Aomine, era un chico frágil y destrozado, un chico que trataba de aparentar serenidad cuando en realidad, le había escuchado claramente… estaba llorando. Decidió que no podía ir tras él en esas circunstancias. Se esperó hasta que Aomine desapareció en el ascensor y luego tocó al botón para pedirlo nuevamente. Al bajar, el guardia de seguridad se preocupó al haber visto a Aomine tan mal y ver bajar a Kagami tan desolado.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó extrañado.

\- No estoy seguro – dijo Kagami preocupado – no estoy seguro de lo que está ocurriendo aquí, pero sé que no es algo bueno.

\- Nunca le había visto llorar – aclaró el guardia.

\- Yo tampoco – se entristeció Kagami – pero voy a descubrir qué está ocurriendo, te lo prometo.

Aquella noche, Kagami no tuvo más remedio que dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Sabía de sobra que forzar a Aomine era una pésima idea, él se refugiaría una vez más en esa coraza que había abierto levemente para él. Pensó y pensó miles de ideas que se le venían a la cabeza para su bajo rendimiento. Había jugado con él hacía no mucho, habían jugado la revancha contra los Jabberwock. Sabía que había dado el ciento veinte por ciento, podía estar agotado, lo había dado todo para regalarles el partido, pero también Kise, también él mismo, Tetsu y los demás, sólo Aomine parecía haber bajado el rendimiento.

Por más que pensó, al final, se quedó dormido en su cama sin remedio. Estaba agotado y tener su mente al cien por cien en Aomine y sus problemas secretos le agotaba aún más. Para Kagami, todo había sido muy fácil en la vida, todos le contaban las cosas, le temían, pero Aomine… él era diferente, era arrogante y no era fácil llegar hasta él. Si ya cuando le conoció y comenzaron a coincidir le costaba entenderle, ahora que había madurado y crecido, le costaba aún más, aun así… a Aomine también le costaba engañarle.

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. Era tarde pero agradeció que su padre no estuviera por la casa para enfadarse con él. Se quedó unos minutos tumbado mirando el techo. No terminaba de despejarse, sentía todo el cuerpo cansado, pero se decidió finalmente por levantarse.

Bajó en pijama, algo extraño en él ya que su padre no soportaba verle así. Años atrás, la casa solía tener visitas importantes, así que le obligaba a estar perfectamente presentable, ahora ya nadie iba por la casa. Se había acostumbrado a desayunar en pijama tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la planta baja, dejando atrás las lujosas escaleras de mármol y reja negra, una de las sirvientas que llevaba una bandeja con café y tostadas le sonrió indicándole que su padre le esperaba en el jardín para desayunar juntos.

\- ¿Mi padre? – preguntó extrañado. Hacía al menos un par de meses que no pisaba la casa por un viaje de negocios en Estados Unidos.

\- Sí, señorito, su padre regresó anoche muy tarde y no quiso despertarle. Ha pedido que sirvan el desayuno en el jardín.

Kagami acompañó a la sirvienta hasta el jardín y sí, para su asombro, allí estaba su padre, con el cabello castaño y ojos profundos inmersos en un periódico y las noticias económicas que en él se trataban. Se acercó hacia él y, haciendo una reverencia, se sentó frente a él. Su padre sonrió, dejó el periódico encima de la mesa y se levantó dándole un beso en la frente a su sorprendido hijo.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó sorprendido Kagami. Su padre nunca había sido muy sentimental.

\- ¿No puedo darle un beso de buenos días a mi hijo?

\- Sí… pero es raro en ti.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía.

\- Dos meses. ¿Qué tal han ido los negocios en Estados Unidos?

\- Muy bien, la empresa sigue siendo líder en ventas.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, papá – sonrió Kagami.

\- Me han contado que ganasteis a los Jabberwock.

\- Fue un trabajo en equipo.

\- Sí, el antiguo Teikô te ayudó. Siempre fuiste un gran jugador, estoy orgulloso de ti

\- Quizá – dijo Kagami algo desilusionado.

\- ¿Quizá? Kagami… has sido el mejor alumno de Alex.

\- Sí, pero no sé.

\- ¿No sabes, qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – Ryo miró a su hijo con cierta preocupación - ¿Qué ocurre? – repitió una vez más.

\- No lo sé. ¿Crees que esos chicos confían en mí?

\- ¿Hablamos de alguien en concreto? – sonrió Ryo haciendo sonreír a Kagami – siempre has tenido cierta predilección por uno de ellos. El más difícil, supongo que te gustan los complicados.

\- Supongo que sí – sonrió Kagami.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Aomine?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es Aomine?

\- Porque era el más rebelde del equipo. Tres años aguanté que vinieras enfadado porque no te hacía caso – sonrió Ryo – Era terco, testarudo, te retaba constantemente y te sacaba de los nervios, pero tú veías algo en él, yo me convencí de que sentías algo por él, aunque intentabas camuflarlo – sonreía Ryo - ¿Es de él de quien hablamos?

\- Sí. Le ocurre algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Eso es precisamente lo que no sé. Está raro últimamente.

\- Aomine siempre ha tenido esa coraza puesta y siempre has sabido franquearla bien. Conseguiste domar a la "Gran pantera" y eso no lo consiguió nadie excepto tú. Te tiene confianza y te aprecia, a su manera. Siempre has sabido llegar a su corazón.

\- Esta vez es diferente. No sé cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente?

\- Porque siempre se ha protegido tras la coraza. Pero ahora siento… como si la coraza me la estuviera poniendo a mí, es como… si intentase protegerme a mí. No ha sido arrogante, no ha saltado con su sarcasmo habitual, está muy tranquilo y relajado. Me recuerda un poco a…

\- ¿A…? – preguntó Ryo al ver que su hijo se había quedado paralizado.

\- A nada – susurró Kagami – estaba pensando… que ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a enamorarme de él. Jamás lo habría imaginado.

\- Era algo evidente.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Siempre te ha gustado mandar, dar órdenes, pero cuando la gente te sigue, pierdes la pasión y la motivación por esa persona, pierdes interés.

\- ¿Y por eso no lo perdí en Aomine?

\- Aomine te sacaba de las casillas – dijo Ryo sonriendo – era un rebelde, hijo de un policía que se rehusaba a recibir órdenes tuyas. A veces te hacía caso y otras no, eso te desquiciaba. Te quejabas de él y en el fondo… le querías. Siempre te acercabas a él, discutías, tratabas de dominarle y controlarle, pero realmente no querías controlarle, sólo acercarte a él porque te gustaba ese carácter combativo que tenía.

\- Era indomable el muy desgraciado – sonrió Kagami recordándolo.

\- ¿Tiene partido? – preguntó Ryo.

\- Sí, es un partido importante para la temporada. Su equipo va bastante alto en la clasificación.

\- ¿Vas a ir?

\- No pensaba ir. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza – se excusó Kagami aunque la verdadera razón era que no sabía si sería buena idea aparecer por el partido tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- Pero juega Aomine y estás preocupado por él, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vas a ver ese partido? Quizá os venga bien a los dos.

\- Sí, es posible. Quizá vaya – contestó considerándolo mejor.

\- ¿Quizá? – sonrió Ryo dando un sorbo a su café mientras la sirvienta traía otro desayuno para Taiga.

Taiga ya no contestó, simplemente cambió el tema hacia la economía y la organización de las empresas que llevaba su padre en el extranjero. Al notar aquello, Ryo no quiso forzar más la conversación con su hijo y disfrutó de su compañía. No muchas veces podían disfrutar de desayunos en familia, las empresas siempre requerían de su presencia, algo que lamentablemente para él, le mantenía lejos de su añorado hijo.

Esa mañana, su hijo se encerró en la habitación a estudiar, aunque realmente, pese a que eso es lo que Kagami dijo, no es lo que hizo. Estuvo buscando información en internet, pero miles de cosas le aparecían referentes a todo lo que había visto en Aomine aunque desde luego, nada lo atribuía a un ataque de ansiedad. Tras comer, Kagami practicó unos acordes con su guitarra siendo escuchado por su padre, quien se sumergió en aquella canción que su mujer le enseñó a su único hijo años atrás.

\- ¿Vas a ir al partido? – preguntó Ryo.

\- ¿Vas a ir a la empresa a trabajar? – preguntó Kagami cambiando de tema.

\- No. Quería pasar el día contigo.

\- Entonces no iré al partido.

\- Deberías ir.

\- Has dicho que querías pasar el día conmigo.

\- Eso no me impide acompañarte a ver el partido, si quieres…

\- ¿Tú? ¿En un partido universitario? ¿Desde cuándo? – susurró Kagami con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Desde que es importante para ti.

\- Nunca has venido a verme jugar al baloncesto. ¿Por qué me acompañarías para ir a ver a uno de mis compañeros?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, porque es importante para ti. Estás preocupado por él, yo tengo el día libre y hay un partido, ¿qué problema hay en ir a echar un vistazo?

\- Nada, supongo – acabó expresando Kagami aunque su cabeza seguía pensando si era buena idea o no. Al final, su preocupación por Aomine le llevó a decidirse – De acuerdo – dijo mirando su reloj en la muñeca – voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.

\- Le diré al chófer que prepare el vehículo entonces.

Kagami subió los peldaños de mármol hasta alcanzar el amplio pasillo de moqueta azul. Su habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo. Aprovechó para ducharse con rapidez en su aseo privado y se vistió con la primera camiseta que encontró en su armario. Al bajar, su padre le observó con orgullo, era cierto que Kagami nunca lo había tenido fácil con sus traslados por culpa del trabajo, pero pese a ello, era un chico respetable que jamás le fallaba en nada. Aun así, algunas veces se preguntaba si era feliz. Su infancia no fue sencilla por culpa suya y de su trabajo, dejando atrás su país natal y a todos sus amigos para trasladarse de repente a otro país donde no sólo no conocía la lengua, sino donde todas las costumbres eran muy distintas. Encima después, le hizo regresar a Japón completamente solo, donde tuvo que empezar de nuevo sin ningún familiar o amigo, quizá era por eso por lo que se había fijado en ese chico rebelde que era Aomine, el que rompía las normas, el que le hacía ser diferente, el que le ponía a prueba. Era ese fuerte carácter que chocaba con el suyo propio lo que le llamaba la atención a su hijo, lo que le hacía olvidarse de su soledad, y reconocía… que Aomine era perfecto en eso. Kagami siempre había sido un dulce y agradable corderito en la familia, Aomine era el indomable hasta para su propia familia.

Ambos subieron al coche y el chófer condujo hasta el pabellón donde se jugaría el partido. Llegaron cuando todos estaban entrando para ver el partido, pero para suerte de ellos, no hacía falta buscar aparcamiento, el chófer les dejó en la entrada al pabellón y se marchó. Todo el mundo fijó sus ojos en aquellas dos personas que entraban con su seriedad habitual.

Se sentaron en una de las últimas filas de la grada. Desde allí, Kagami se percató que unas filas más abajo, estaban los miembros del equipo de Taiga, con Tetsu incluido, pero nadie se percató de su presencia.

Los jugadores entraron al campo. En aquel momento, los ojos de Kagami se fijaron al instante en Aomine, caminando tras sus compañeros con el uniforme negro, con el número cinco como él siempre pedía. Ryo podía ver claramente esa mirada de preocupación que Kagami colocó cuando vio a Aomine. Hacía años que él no había visto a ese chico de los tiros imposibles, pero aun así… no parecía haber cambiado tanto.

\- Relájate, sólo es un partido – intentó calmar Ryo los nervios de su hijo.

\- Sí.

El partido dio inicio y, durante los primeros minutos, todo parecía normal excepto los nervios de Kagami. El equipo de Aomine mantenía su ventaja, seguían encestando y Aomine no parecía mostrar síntomas de cansancio ni falta de oxígeno. Tras acabar el primer tiempo, en el segundo todo continuó más o menos igual.

\- No he visto nada extraño. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Ryo.

\- Eso – le dijo Kagami señalándole el marcador – que conociendo a Aomine ya estaría al menos veinte puntos por delante, pero la diferencia no es nada abismal para él. Su rendimiento es más bajo del habitual.

Ryo no podía hacerse una idea clara de lo que preocupaba a su hijo. Nunca había estado en un partido pero si Kagami decía que no era normal llevar tan poca diferencia, entonces tendría que ser verdad. Todo empezó a encajar cuando ambos observaron que Aomine se detenía no una… ni dos veces, sino hasta cinco veces tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- Ya empieza – susurró Kagami – eso es lo que más me preocupa. Su forma física siempre ha sido excelente, no puede ser que necesite coger oxígeno en mitad, él nunca se ha detenido a mitad del partido.

Kagami se fijó en la forma en que Aomine deslizaba sus pies por la cancha, casi como si le costase mantener el ritmo, tropezándose con sus propios pies, dejándolos resbalar más que levantándolos para poder correr. Ni diez minutos aguantó a ese ritmo pese a que habían pedido un tiempo muerto para que descansase. Hasta Momoi parecía preocupada.

En el campo, Aomine trastabilló un par de veces y se detuvo en mitad del campo incapaz de seguir moviéndose. Aquello no le gustó nada a Kagami, quien chasqueó los labios en clara señal de frustración.

\- Tengo que bajar – dijo Kagami preocupado mientras miraba a su padre.

\- Te espero aquí entonces.

Kagami se levantó de la rígida silla dispuesto a bajar cuando escuchó el grito de asombro de los presentes, algunos de ellos se levantaron enseguida. Pese a ser alto, no pudo ver nada, todas aquellas personas aglomeradas le impedían ver qué ocurría en la cancha. Empujó a un par de personas de la fila de delante, clavando los codos para hacerse un hueco y aunque se quejaron, al ver la profunda mirada de Kagami, se callaron al instante. Finalmente, consiguió ver a Aomine tumbado en la cancha, parecía desmayado y los sanitarios estaba llegando por uno de los laterales mientras sus compañeros de equipo trataban de despertarle sin obtener resultados.

\- Se lo llevarán a la enfermería, tendrás que darte prisa – le comentó Ryo.

Kagami no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo por el pasillo, empujando a algunos de los allí presentes hasta que llegó al pasillo interior. Aquel estaba despejado. Bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, saltándolas de dos en dos, algunas hasta de tres peldaños en tres dependiendo de cómo le venía mejor. Para cuando llegó al último pasillo de los vestuarios, Tetsu y Kise venían por otra de las escaleras corriendo con la preocupación en sus rostros.

\- Kagami, ¿le has visto? – preguntó Tetsu.

\- No, aún no. ¿Dónde queda la enfermería?

\- No lo sé, nunca he estado en este pabellón – le aclaró Tetsu.

Kagami miró desde su cruce al resto de pasillos. Pensó hacia dónde podía estar la enfermería y cuando escuchó algunas voces, las siguió por el pasillo de la derecha pensando que podrían ser los compañeros de Aomine o los enfermeros que le habían atendido en la cancha. Kise y Tetsu le siguieron de cerca.

Al llegar, Kagami se quedó atónito al ver que la puerta de la enfermería estaba cerrada. Ni siquiera habían dejado entrar a los compañeros de equipo de Aomine, quienes esperaban fuera e igual de confusos que los tres chicos que habían bajado de las gradas al ver su repentino desmayo. Eso no era nada propio en Aomine.

Esperaron allí sentados en el pasillo. Al final… tras minutos de agonía sin saber nada, el entrenador acudió para llevarse a sus chicos, dejando en el pasillo a Kagami, Tetsu y a Kise. Ninguno de los tres quería marcharse de allí sin tener noticias.

Tanto tiempo estuvieron fuera esperando que hasta Tetsu acabó cabeceando sobre el hombro de Kagami, pero Kagami se mantenía allí con los ojos atentos a la puerta cerrada. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, se escuchaban voces, hablaban de algo y parecía serio. No tuvo duda alguna cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a unos enfermeros que arrastraban una camilla con Aomine en ella. Se incorporó con rapidez, moviendo levemente a un Tetsu que se percató de cómo se levantaba su compañero y le imitó apartando el sueño de su mente.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Kagami preocupado, pero nadie le contestó. Le hicieron a un lado pese a que pudo ver cómo Aomine llevaba una máscara de oxígeno y permanecía aún desmayado - ¿Dónde lo lleváis? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- Al hospital Aiiku – comentó un enfermero.

\- ¿Aiiku? – susurró Kagami tratando de ubicar la localización – eso es… ¿el barrio Minato? – preguntó hacia Tetsu.

\- Sí, el barrio de Aomine. Es el hospital que le corresponde por zona. Le pilla a veinte minutos de su casa.

Kagami siguió a los enfermeros hacia la salida, pero una vez subieron la camilla a la ambulancia, ya no pudo seguirles más. Por suerte, su padre estaba allí esperándole y corrió hacia él. Sus compañeros le pidieron casi suplicantes si podían acompañarle y viendo lo preocupados que estaban también, aceptó acercarles al hospital.

Todo el camino estuvo cargado de un ambiente de preocupación y de un tenso silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper, ni siquiera el propio Ryo, quien ya sabía que no era conveniente molestar a su hijo cuando estaba en esas condiciones. Pese a ello, Ryo miraba la inquieta pierna de su hijo moverse sin poder parar, estaba nervioso, preocupado y seguramente se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. Era cierto que le importaba ese chico, le quería y él sabía muy bien lo que era ese sentimiento. Cuando su esposa falleció, sintió el mismo vacío y la misma preocupación que su hijo sentía ahora mismo.

En cuanto el coche entró por el pequeño jardín delantero del hospital, Kagami mandó parar al conductor. No aguantaba más la espera y ni siquiera le dejó llegar hasta el parking. Bajó corriendo y tanto Kise como Tetsu bajaron tras él mientras Ryo, resignado, le pedía al chófer que aparcase en la zona de atrás. También bajó, aunque él no pensaba correr tras esos chicos.

Kagami fue el primero en llegar al gran recibidor y preguntar a la enfermera por Aomine Daiki, pero ésta le comunicó que aún estaba siendo atendido y no podía recibir visitas. No les quedó más remedio que volver a esperar en la sala de espera junto al resto de personas que estaban allí.

El tiempo que estuvieron allí, Kise fue a coger unos cuantos refrescos para los tres. Seguramente sería una larga espera. Kagami no dejaba de moverse de una ventana a otra, paseando por los pasillos del hospital y esperando a que alguien le dijera algo, pero ningún médico les informaría, estaba convencido de ello. Se estaba impacientando y estaba a punto de dejar salir su carácter, quizás si ponía esa mirada que tanto imponía y aterraba a la gente, podía conseguir que le hicieran caso, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la madre de Aomine apareció por la puerta. Venía de uno de los pasillos, seguramente ya habría estado con Aomine. Tanto Tetsu como Kagami la reconocieron al instante. Tetsu se tensó y levantó la espalda del respaldo sin terminar de levantarse de la silla, pero Kagami ya se había lanzado hacia ella con preocupación.

\- Kyoko – llamó Kagami con su tono de voz cargado en la tristeza - ¿Cómo está?

\- Kagami, no sabía que estabas aquí – la mujer miró posteriormente a los otros dos chicos sentados unos asientos más atrás y sonrió con cierta ternura – bueno… que estabais. Aomine aún está siendo atendido. Le están haciendo pruebas. No creo que hoy os dejen visitarle.

\- Pero… ¿Han dicho algo de lo que le ocurre?

\- Sólo puedo decirte una cosa, Kagami, y es que Aomine ya no va a volver a jugar al baloncesto, no después de lo de esta tarde. Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo grave?

\- Está bien, Kagami – sonrió la mujer tratando de calmarle – sólo se ha desmayado, últimamente sus pulmones no están muy bien, pero le están haciendo pruebas. No jugará en un tiempo, hasta que se recupere.

\- ¿Es una pulmonía? – preguntó Kagami de nuevo pero Kyoko le ofreció una cálida sonrisa intentando apartar la preocupación de ese chico.

\- Es posible. Se recuperará, ¿vale? No os preocupéis.

Aquel día, al final de la tarde casi cuando ya se acababa el horario de visitas, fue cuando consiguieron ver a Aomine. Parecía estar un poco mareado todavía y a veces, tosía, pero al ver entrar a sus amigos, el moreno sonrió agradeciéndoles la visita. Kagami ni siquiera pudo articular palabra, toda la tensión que había acumulado en su cuerpo le había hecho quedarse completamente en blanco y paralizado. Estaba bien, Aomine estaba frente a él y estaba bien, era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

No pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo pues el horario de visitas finalizaba, pero cuando todos se fueron, Kagami fue el único que permaneció unos segundos más a solas con él en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagami? – le preguntó Aomine.

\- Es que… me has asustado.

\- No tengo por qué asustarte, estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás. Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, Aomine, y me expliques qué está ocurriendo.

\- Ya te lo dije…

\- No me sueltes el rollo de un ataque de ansiedad, te he visto toser sangre, te he visto desmayarte en mitad de un partido, sé que tus pulmones están fallando de alguna forma y quiero una explicación lógica y coherente.

\- Me resfrié y se complicó – comentó Aomine – no hace falta que sepas nada más. Estoy bien. No dejes que tus sentimientos por mí te nublen el juicio.

\- ¿Mis sentimientos por ti? ¿Que me nublen el juicio? ¿Te estás escuchando, Daiki?

\- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ – le gritó Dai tratando de poner una distancia entre un asombrado Kagami y él. Jamás había escuchado a Aomine gritar – no tienes derecho a llamarme así.

\- Te quiero – le confesó Kagami – tengo todo el derecho a llamarte así, porque eres importante para mí.

\- No quiero tu amor ni tus sentimientos – le dijo Aomine apartando la mirada de él – lárgate de mi cuarto, Kagami.

\- De eso nada – le dijo Kagami cogiendo su hombro y obligándole a girarse hacia él – no te atrevas a esconderte una vez más bajo esa coraza solitaria, te conozco bien, soy consciente de que me pasé con el beso, no debí robártelo, pero no puedes negarme que sentiste algo, lo noté.

\- No sentí nada, Kagami – le dijo Aomine con su mirada más dura – márchate, por favor. Yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.

\- Eso no es cierto. Continuaste ese beso, no me apartaste. Vamos, Aomine… ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Qué me ocultas?

\- QUE TE LARGUES – gritó Aomine una vez más sorprendiendo a Kagami.

\- Vale – dijo al final Kagami al comprobar cómo una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Aomine. Estaba claro que era un momento delicado pero también sabía algo, ese chico le estaba mintiendo y cada vez le costaba más hacerlo – pero sé que sientes algo por mí, no puedes engañarme, a mí no – le aclaró Kagami cogiendo su chaqueta de la silla para marcharse.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, las lágrimas brotaron de los azules ojos de Aomine. Mentir a Kagami era complicado, lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, le destrozaba a él mismo tener que hacerlo, pero era mejor así. No permitiría que Kagami siguiera acercándose a la verdad, no podía dejar que sufriera con sus problemas, eso jamás. Era mejor alejarle, aunque eso le doliera.

\- Lo siento… Taiga… - susurró Aomine derramando las lágrimas sin poder detenerlas.

Lo había deseado, lo había amado más que a nada en su vida pero por eso mismo… debía alejarle de él. No era conveniente que estuvieran juntos y lo sabía. No podía ofrecerle nada a ese chico de buena familia, era mejor así o al menos… trataba de convencerse de ello enterrando una vez más todos aquellos intensos sentimientos que Taiga levantaba en él.


	3. Batallas

Capítulo 3: Batallas.

¿Se había confundido? Era imposible, al menos eso pensaba Kagami mientras caminaba cabizbajo por el pasillo del hospital para marcharse. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos los labios que la noche de antes Aomine estaba besando con pasión, ese beso que no rompió en ningún momento. Recordaba perfectamente el sentimiento, cada movimiento de Aomine, cómo sus manos temblaban, cómo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Le quería, había notado exactamente eso, su dolor y en parte su alegría por aquel beso.

No podía entenderlo, si tanto le quería… ¿Por qué le echaba? ¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto con él? Era algo a lo que no podía darle una explicación razonable por más vueltas que le daba. Ambos se morían por estar juntos, él mismo habría dado lo que fuera por volver a esa habitación y abrazarle hasta dejarle sin respiración. Le había preocupado. Verle en aquella cancha desmayado había revuelto todo su ser pero el muy desgraciado le había echado de su habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó que preguntaba su padre.

\- Sí, vámonos a casa.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Ese terco arrogante? Sí, eso parece. Tiene fuerzas suficientes para echarme de su habitación.

\- Siempre fue un chico indomable, pero es lo que más te gusta de él – sonrió su padre.

\- Sé que me quiere, o al menos sé que siente algo por mí pero… se niega a admitirlo y no entiendo por qué. Ya le he dicho que le quiero, ¿a qué tiene miedo?

\- No lo sé, Taiga. A veces afrontar los sentimientos es complicado.

\- No para Aomine. Él siempre ha sido muy sincero en todo. Lo sentí, mi corazón me lo dice, ese chico me quiere pero me está alejando de él y voy a descubrir por qué lo hace. No pienso retirarme sin darle batalla y él lo sabe.

La cena no fue todo lo que Ryo esperaba. En su último viaje a Estados Unidos se había dado cuenta de algo… la importancia de la familia y todo lo que se había despegado de su único hijo cuando perdió a su esposa. Quizá fue aquella obra de teatro que fue a ver con un cliente importante la que le hizo abrir los ojos, quizá fue la relación que tenía ese mismo cliente con su hijo pequeño, no estaba muy seguro… pero algo en él había cambiado. No podía seguir así, no podía dejar que un recuerdo le impidiese estar con su hijo. Ahora trataba de remediarlo y sabía de sobra que para Kagami, que él estuviera allí en la casa, cenando juntos… era extraño.

Ambos se miraban en silencio. Ryo cortaba el filete de carne cuando su hijo pasaba la mirada hacia él y elevaba el rostro cuando le veía cabizbajo jugando con sus trozos ya cortados sin probar bocado. Estaba claro que Kagami estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre ese chico del hospital. Le preocupaba pero ni siquiera él podía hacer algo para alegrar a su hijo en aquel extraño día.

\- ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó Ryo al final rompiendo ese tenso silencio de la cena. Kagami le miró.

\- Después de lo del hospital… se me ha quitado el apetito.

\- Si no tienes dudas sobre lo que siente por ti, ¿por qué no vuelves y hablas con él?

\- Porque no quiere verme. Me ha echado de su habitación.

\- ¿Y ya está? ¿Te rindes así sin más?

\- No me he rendido… pero estoy pensando en algo.

\- ¿Tanto tienes que pensar?

\- Es Aomine… es un luchador – dijo Kagami seriamente – si no quiere verme, créeme que nada ni nadie le convencerá, para conseguir que me enfrente necesito un buen plan, encontrarme con él y no dejarle ganar – sonrió Kagami – pero va a ser complicado coincidir con él ahora que deja el baloncesto.

\- Come algo, Taiga, y luego sube a descansar. Te vendrá bien. Mañana podríamos hacer algo juntos si quieres…

\- ¿Algo… juntos? –preguntó Kagami extrañado.

\- Sí. ¿Qué te extraña?

\- Exactamente eso, que de repente quieras pasar tiempo conmigo. Siempre has estado muy ocupado en la empresa y…

\- Me he dado cuenta de que no quiero pasarme la vida en la empresa, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, Taiga.

Kagami sonrió un poco incrédulo. Que su padre dijera algo como aquello era muy extraño, también se alegraba de eso no tenía duda alguna pero… era algo raro todo aquello. Seguramente a su padre le había pasado algo en el último viaje y por eso estaba de esa forma.

\- Papá, sabes que te quiero, pero la empresa también necesita ser atendida.

\- Lo sé. No he dicho que la deje a un lado, pero unas vacaciones para estar contigo creo que me van a venir bien, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, supongo que sí – sonrió Kagami – creo que tienes razón, iré a descansar a mi cuarto.

\- Pero… no has probado bocado.

\- Pediré un vaso de leche. Quizá eso me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

Aquella semana, Kagami la pasó junto a su padre. Al principio no había llegado a creerse del todo sus palabras referentes a las vacaciones, pero tenía razón, cada vez que la empresa llamaba a su móvil privado, él colgaba y seguía pasando el tiempo con su hijo. Era la primera vez desde el fallecimiento de su madre, que ambos disfrutaban de un tiempo en familia y le gustaba, aun así, estaba muy preocupado por Aomine.

Con su equipo había seguido entrenando, pero ya no llegaban rumores sobre Aomine excepto lo que ya sabía, que no iba a volver a jugar. Hasta había pasado por su pabellón y conversó con sus antiguos compañeros, nadie sabía mucho al respecto excepto que sus pulmones necesitaban reposo y cama, así que iba a estar una temporada apartado del deporte.

No estaba muy conforme con aquello de que era una pulmonía. Era cierto que ese invierno había hecho frío, pero Aomine era fuerte, solía abrigarse bien y no creía que fuera tan idiota como para no curarse bien un resfriado, más cuando su madre trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital. Decidió aquella mañana nada más levantarse, buscar algo sobre esa enfermedad. Miró en la biblioteca y hasta en los ordenadores de la misma buscando información, pero todo parecía estar demasiado bien. O su madre mentía muy bien o realmente tenía pulmonía.

\- Mierda – susurró Kagami apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla y colocando sus brazos tras la nuca estirándose levemente.

\- ¿Pulmonía? – preguntó Tetsu a su espalda, algo que asustó a un Kagami que casi se cae de la silla que ahora tenía apoyada sólo a dos patas.

\- Joder – gritó ganándose un sonoro "Shh" de media biblioteca – No andes en sigilo – le dijo en susurro - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Supongo que lo mismo que tú – le aclaró Tetsu enseñándole un libro sobre enfermedades.

Tetsu tomó asiento al lado de Kagami, dejando su enciclopedia sobre enfermedades encima de la mesa, algo que le hizo gracia al pelirrojo. Ya tenía bastante con tratar de averiguar sobre una… como para intentar adivinar entre todas lo que podía tener.

\- No he encontrado mucho al respecto – dijo Tetsu – aunque es cierto que la pulmonía concuerda con sus síntomas.

\- Su madre es enfermera – dijo Kagami – si quiere ocultar algo mayor… sabe cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿No crees que sea una pulmonía?

\- Creo que es algo malo, algo tan malo como para echarme de su habitación.

\- ¿Te echó de su habitación?

\- Sí. No le he visto en toda la semana. ¿Has conseguido verle tú?

\- No – dijo Tetsu – está en su casa encerrado o eso creo. Cuando llamo, su madre dice que está descansando y no consigo hablar con él. Creo que también me está evitando.

\- ¿Y sigues pensando que es sólo una pulmonía? Nos evita por algún motivo y quiero saber qué es.

\- Puede que sea una tontería pero… ¿Recuerdas el parque Chiyoda? No queda lejos de la casa de Aomine, en el barrio Minato.

\- Sí. Recuerdo que aquella vez que me llevasteis allí a jugar baloncesto.

\- Cerca del palacio imperial, justo detrás hay un estanque, no va mucha gente. Entre los árboles hay un columpio que queda sobre el agua.

\- Lo recuerdo – dijo Kagami sonriendo – recuerdo que Aomine se metió con el agua hasta la rodilla para columpiarse en ése, no quería otro.

\- Cuando se encuentra triste suele ir allí. Estar sobre el agua le relaja o eso decía al menos.

\- Pero pillarle será complicado.

\- Al atardecer – comentó Tetsu – seguramente estará al atardecer. Le gusta ver la puesta del sol, ver cómo refleja el cielo anaranjado sobre el agua y además… su madre tiene turno esta tarde en el hospital. Si va a escaparse de casa, será al atardecer.

\- No pierdo nada por probar. Me pasaré por allí – comentó Kagami al final.

Era cierto que no perdía nada por intentar localizarle. Aomine no era de los chicos que aguantaban encerrados mucho tiempo en su casa, en algún momento debería salir y posiblemente ésa sería una buena opción. Toda la tarde esperó allí frente al inmóvil columpio encima del agua. Los recuerdos de aquel columpio le inundaban. A su mente sólo llegaba la imagen de aquel adolescente moreno con su amplia sonrisa, con las zapatillas y los pantalones mojados hasta la rodilla pero subido en su columpio, impulsándose sobre el agua. Parecía tan feliz en aquel tiempo que ahora… le resultaba tan lejano viendo a este nuevo Aomine triste, cabizbajo y algo ausente.

A las diez de la noche, Kagami decidió marcharse. Estaba claro que Aomine no iría a ese lugar pese a que era uno de sus lugares favoritos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todo le parecía tan surrealista, no podía creerse que Aomine… su Aomine Daiki, tuviera un problema serio y en vez de acudir por ayuda, se refugiara en su casa y se alejase de todos. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Ya estaba atravesando el parque para buscar la estación de metro e irse a su casa, cuando su móvil sonó. ¿Quién podía llamarle a esas horas? Eran las diez y treinta y ocho, tendría que ser alguien de su casa, su mayordomo preocupado o incluso su padre, pero no, cuando sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, se dio cuenta de que era el número de la madre de Daiki. Aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Contestó con rapidez.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó alarmado.

\- ¿Kagami? Soy Kyoko, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Daiki está bien?

\- Creo que no. Estoy saliendo ahora mismo del trabajo.

\- Creí… que tenías turno de noche.

\- Y lo tengo, pero cuando he llamado a Daiki para saber cómo estaba, no sé… creo que le pasa algo. Necesito que te quedes esta noche allí con él si es que puedes.

\- Claro, llamaré a mi padre para que no se preocupe. Estoy cerca de tu casa, puedo pasarme.

\- Gracias, Kagami. Llegaré enseguida y te explicaré algunas cosas.

\- Vale.

Aquella llamada hizo que Kagami apresurase el paso. Prácticamente corrió hasta salir del parque mientras llamaba a su padre por teléfono para explicarle que no le esperase a dormir. Estaba claro que la madre de Daiki venía adrede para explicarle a él las cosas, pero debería volver al trabajo cuanto antes. Ryo, al escuchar la voz preocupada de su hijo, intentó tranquilizarle y le mintió comentando que tenía algunos papeles importantes que revisar de la empresa, pero era lo mejor, así no se sentiría mal por dejarle tirado aquella noche.

Al llegar a la casa de Daiki, tuvo que esperar unos cinco minutos hasta que el coche de su madre apareció por la calle. Ni siquiera se molestó en aparcarlo mejor, lo dejó en un lateral y le pidió a Kagami que entrase con ella a la casa. Fue su madre quien subió a comprobar cómo estaba su hijo mientras Taiga esperaba en el salón con los nervios a flor de piel.

Cuando Kyoko bajó, traía la bandeja con la comida intacta. Estaba claro que Aomine no había querido comer absolutamente nada. Todo estaba ya frío, era muy seguro que le hubiera dejado la cena antes de irse a trabajar y en todas esas horas, Aomine ni habría mirado aquella bandeja. Kyoko hizo algo de té y le sirvió una taza a Kagami mientras intentaba encontrar en aquel tenso silencio, las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el pelirrojo.

\- No… no es una pulmonía – le aclaró Kyoko.

\- Sí, algo así me lo olía – le aclaró Kagami – quiero ayudar a tu hijo, sabes que le quiero pero no puedo hacer nada por él si no deja de apartarme.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Aomine, él nunca quiere preocupar a nadie – suspiró su madre girando la taza de barro con el té entre sus nerviosos dedos – su padre… su padre está en una misión como agente encubierto, así que no puede venir por casa hasta que termine, eso podría ponernos en peligro a todos. Lleva seis meses en esa misión y creo… que a Aomine le hace falta su padre en estos momentos, pero no puedo contactar con él.

\- Algo me contó Dai de su padre.

\- Tiene cáncer, Kagami – le dijo Kyoko sin dilación observando cómo Kagami abría los ojos ante la sorpresa – lleva… seis meses de tratamiento, entre pastillas y quimioterapia. Los médicos son optimistas, piensan que el tumor en sus pulmones está reduciendo, nos cuentan que la caída del cabello es algo bueno, que eso significa que la quimioterapia realmente está surgiendo efecto pero… esta última semana ha sido muy dura, creo que Aomine se está poniendo en lo peor. Está agotado, ha perdido las ganas de seguir luchando y los dos necesitamos a su padre, porque era el apoyo de la familia. Sé que es un imposible, que su padre no sabrá nada de esto hasta que acabe la misión y sus compañeros le expliquen lo que ocurre, por eso te he llamado a ti. Aomine lleva años enamorado de ti, creo que eres otro pilar fuerte en su vida y ahora mismo necesita un pilar fuerte que le anime a seguir adelante. Lamento pedirte algo así, Kagami, no queríamos meterte en esto.

\- Lo haré – dijo Kagami pese a que seguía tratando de asimilarlo todo – si necesita alguien que esté a su lado y le anime a no rendirse, puedo hacerlo. Por él haría lo que fuera.

\- Gracias, Kagami – sonrió su madre pese a que era una sonrisa que reflejaba una absoluta tristeza.

¡_Seis meses_! Durante seis meses Aomine le había ocultado que se moría lentamente de cáncer de pulmón, se lo había ocultado a todos, había pasado por todos los tratamientos él solo, en la más absoluta de las soledades y, aun así, seguía jugando al baloncesto, seguía sonriéndoles a todos y ahora por primera vez… Taiga empezaba a entenderlo todo. Se moría en secreto y lo único que quería ese chico solitario era que le recordasen tal y como era. Les mentía y pasaba por todo él solo porque no quería causarles tristeza a los demás.

\- Idiota Daiki – susurró Kagami al ver que Kyoko se iba hacia la cocina – Eres un maldito idiota.

La noticia no era nada fácil de asimilar, quizá aún no se había hecho completamente a esa idea, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a tratar a Daiki después de enterarse de aquello. Ahora mismo, no tenía nada en mente, no se podía hacer a la idea de que Aomine estuviera grave. Una parte de él quería salir de allí y llorar, otra parte quería ser fuerte, subir arriba y abrazar a ese asustado chico.

\- ¿Quieres subir a verle? – escuchó que preguntaba la madre de Aomine desde la puerta del pasillo.

\- Dame unos segundos a que asimile todo esto – le aclaró – no sé si soy capaz de subir en este momento y enfrentarme a él sin ponerme a llorar.

\- Vale. Tómate tu tiempo.

Tardó casi media hora en hacerse a la idea, era demasiado para asimilar. Kyoko trató de amenizar la cosa hablando de cosas triviales y explicándole las dudas que le asaltaban a ese chico sobre la enfermedad, sobre cómo estaba reaccionando y el proceso que llevaba. Seguramente si el tumor seguía remitiendo, acabarían por operarle y extirparle esa pequeña parte del pulmón afectado para sanearlo. Al menos Kagami se alegraba de saber que lo habían cogido a tiempo.

\- Ve a trabajar si quieres – acabó diciendo Kagami – creo que ya puedo subir a verle.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí. Espero que no se ponga muy terco – sonrió Kagami tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien, cuando por dentro… era un manojo de nervios, dudas e incertidumbre.

\- Llámame si necesitas algo. Tienes mi número. Saldré de trabajar a las ocho, así que por la mañana estaré aquí.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Si consigues que cene algo, te lo agradeceré. Coge lo que quieras de la nevera y come algo tú también, ¿vale? – le sonrió la mujer – no quiero que ahora te enfermes tú por estar al cuidado de Aomine.

\- No, tranquila – sonrió Kagami - Intentaré que coma algo.

Kyoko cogió las cosas una vez más para volver a su turno, dejando a Kagami solo en la casa. Decidió entonces preparar algo de cena puesto que lo que había en la bandeja ya estaba frío. Tras tener todo preparado y en la bandeja, miró la escalera y apoyó su espalda contra la pared suspirando un segundo. Necesitaba un segundo para calmar su angustiado corazón.

\- Vale… vamos allá – se mentalizó él mismo.

Subió la escalera con la bandeja en las manos y respiró hondo una vez más. Tocó a la puerta con los nudillos pero no obtuvo respuesta, era posible que Aomine estuviera durmiendo. Decidió entrar, abriendo la puerta muy despacio, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien dentro, de que no iba a meter la pata. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y se acercó para comprobar si de verdad dormía, pero al escucharle toser, enseguida se percató de que continuaba despierto.

\- ¿Dai? – preguntó, consiguiendo así que Aomine se girase de golpe sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Kagami.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces tú en mi casa a estas horas? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Tu madre me llamó. Estaba preocupada por ti.

\- Tonterías. Estoy bien – le dijo volviendo a apartar la mirada de Kagami.

\- Te quiero, Dai.

\- No me digas chorradas – se quejó Aomine a punto de llorar – no puedes quererme.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Es todo porque piensas que estás moribundo?

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Aomine, quien ahora entendía claramente que Kagami sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seguramente su madre se lo había contado. Tantos meses guardando el secreto y ahora… todo estaba al descubierto.

\- No estás solo, Dai.

\- No te atrevas a decir eso. Tú no tenías que enterarte de nada.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres llevar el sufrimiento tú solo?

\- Porque te quiero demasiado como para verte sufrir, no quiero verte sufrir y es lo que harás a mi lado – le gritó Aomine derramando lágrimas.

Kagami se lanzó hacia el futón abrazándole con fuerza, intentando trasmitirle esa seguridad que él tenía, esa fuerza que ahora le faltaba a ese chico y tanto necesitaba.

\- No me apartes de ti – le susurró Taiga – no lo hagas. Te quiero y te necesito. Es duro por lo que estás pasando y lamento no poder entenderlo, pero… haré todo lo que pueda por ti. Sólo… déjame estar a tu lado.

\- Vete ahora que puedes, Taiga – le susurró Aomine aún llorando – es posible que esto no se solucione. ¿Qué harás si ocurre eso?

\- Habré aprovechado cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado pero sigo pensando… que te vas a poner bien, los médicos están viendo una oportunidad, necesito que tú luches un poco más.

\- Estoy cansado. No sabes lo que es esta enfermedad, no sabes el agotamiento que provoca. Tengo que sufrirla solo, es un combate en solitario, Taiga.

\- No, no lo es – intentó sonreír Kagami – no puedo ayudar a tu cuerpo a defenderse de esta enfermedad pero sí puedo aliviar tu mente, puedo darte la fuerza que necesitas. Dame una oportunidad, puedo hacerte feliz.

\- Pero yo no puedo hacerte feliz. Estos seis meses han sido un tratamiento tras otro, ha sido un infierno, sin saber si realmente voy a sobrevivir o no, nadie está seguro. ¿Has visto a mi madre? Ya puedes hacerte una idea de cómo afecta esta enfermedad a los que me rodean, no quiero eso para ti.

\- Voy a estar a tu lado, quieras o no – le aclaró Kagami – me basta con saber que me quieres. Porque espero que me quieras.

\- Claro que te quiero, pero esto no es vida para ti.

\- No voy a dejarte solo con esto. ¿Qué clase de amor sería el que sentiría por ti si te dejase en el peor de tus momentos? Quiero que confíes en mí tanto como yo lo hago en ti. No quiero más mentiras, Dai, quiero estar a tu lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Siempre.

\- Eres idiota – intentó sonreír Aomine agarrándose a su cuello con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en la clavícula del pelirrojo sin poder dejar de llorar – eres un maldito idiota.

Kagami no se movió. Dejó que Aomine derramase las lágrimas que durante meses había derramado en silencio y hasta él mismo tuvo que aguantar como pudo para evitar que ese chico le viera flaquear, no podía permitirse ahora aparentar debilidad, no cuando Aomine necesitaba que le insuflaran fuerza y valentía una vez más. Estaba convencido de que saldrían de ésa, los médicos eran optimistas y, así tuviera que contratar él a los mejores especialistas, jamás abandonaría a ese chico. Sabía perfectamente que ambos flaquearían a lo largo del tratamiento, que tendrían que apoyarse constantemente, pero estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por él, incluso estaba dispuesto a sufrir la peor de las condenas si el tratamiento no funcionase, algo… en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar.

\- Siempre eres tú – escuchó que decía Aomine – tú eres el final de mi soledad.

\- Yo nunca dejaré que estés solo.

La camiseta de Kagami empezaba a dejar pasar la humedad de las lágrimas de aquel chico, Kagami podía sentir perfectamente cómo se mojaba su ropa pero le dio igual, no soltó el abrazo. Permaneció allí, en aquella posición, derramando una silenciosa lágrima que Aomine no llegó a ver al tener su rostro hundido en el pecho del pelirrojo. Para cuando Kagami pudo moverse, Aomine se había quedado dormido.

Sólo en aquel momento, Taiga decidió moverse y colocar mejor a Daiki para que durmiera. Sus ojos se cruzaron con el frasco de pastillas de la mesilla de su amigo y lo cogió entre sus ágiles dedos leyendo el contenido. ¡_Eso podía tumbar hasta a un caballo_! No le extrañaba que Aomine hubiera caído casi al instante.

Dejó el bote de nuevo en la mesilla y se tumbó al lado del moreno, acariciando con sus yemas la palma abierta del chico hasta que también él se quedó dormido. La noche fue lo que menos… tranquila. Aomine se movía más que un pulpo en un garaje, se agarraba a él con fuerza a cada giro y, para colmo, notaba su respiración en la nuca haciéndole cosquillas. Ese chico era como un oso, cuando te abrazaba, ya no te soltaba. Kagami durmió como pudo y es que no quería ni siquiera intentar despertar al joven que a punto estuvo de tirarle del futón un par de veces. Ni siquiera entendió cómo se pudo dormir al final.

Para cuando despertó, Aomine no estaba en la habitación ni tampoco la bandeja que anoche había traído para que comiera algo. Abrió los ojos pese al cansancio que tenía y se incorporó descubriendo que aún estaba vestido con la ropa con la que había llegado. Buscó con la mirada a Aomine por toda la habitación, pero al no encontrarle, se levantó corriendo y salió del cuarto para bajar al salón.

Kyoko estaba preparando el desayuno, pero no había ni rastro de Aomine por ningún lado, algo que le extrañaba demasiado a Taiga. Se acercó hasta la cocina dando los buenos días y la mujer respondió con una gran sonrisa. Al menos la casa de Aomine parecía más hogareña que la suya, donde casi nunca había nadie para pasar tiempo con él.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó la mujer.

\- No muy bien. Aomine es…

\- Oh… - se dio por entendida al dar una cálida sonrisa – es como un oso grandullón, le gusta cogerse a algo para dormir.

\- Ya lo he visto y menudo calor me ha dado.

\- Es muy caluroso – sonrió la mujer de nuevo.

\- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está?

\- Verás… tenía quimioterapia. Ha salido ya hacia el hospital.

\- ¿Sin mí?

\- No le gusta que nadie le acompañe a la quimio. Le da vergüenza que le vean vomitar y se suele poner triste al ver al resto de pacientes. Ya sabes cómo es Daiki… no le gusta mostrar sus debilidades.

\- Pues va a tener que mostrármela porque voy a ir con él. No va a pasar por esto solo.

\- Kagami… es duro entrar ahí.

\- Me imagino, pero no voy a retirar mis palabras. Voy a ir. ¿Ha desayunado?

\- No ha querido probar bocado.

\- Le llevaré el desayuno entonces – sonrió Kagami cogiendo en una bolsa algo de bollería que su madre estaba preparando y un termo con leche como le gustaba a Aomine.

Por suerte para Kagami, sabía adónde iba Aomine, al hospital y sobre todo… tenía la moto fuera, así que cogió el casco que dejó la noche anterior en el hall principal y se marchó guardando los termos con el desayuno en una mochila que Kyoko le prestó. Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta negra y bajó el casco oscuro arrancando la moto de carretera para intentar llegar antes que Aomine. Él aún debería coger el metro, era posible que llegase a tiempo.

El metro estaba lleno a esas horas, era hora punta y los ejecutivos cargaban sus maletines para ir a las oficinas, pero Aomine se centraba en la música que salía de su mp3 mientras miraba por las ventanillas las luces del túnel pasando a gran velocidad. Ni siquiera había tenido sitio para sentarse y a duras penas se mantenía de pie sujeto a la barra alta del techo tratando de mantener el poco equilibrio que últimamente tenía.

Bajó en la quinta estación, frente al hospital, y caminó con lentitud buscando la entrada. Un día más de quimioterapia tras seis largos meses. Los médicos decían que pronto terminaría, que el tumor se estaba reduciendo pero… Aomine sólo podía pensar en lo mal que se sentía cada vez que entraba en aquella sala y veía el rostro de los familiares de la gente que se sometía al tratamiento. Él nunca quiso que nadie le acompañase, no quería ver a nadie afectado por su enfermedad, ni siquiera a su madre. Aquel recinto no era un plato de buen gusto para nadie, era mejor mantener a todos alejados de ese infierno.

\- Te he traído el desayuno – escuchó que alguien decía frente a él, un chico sentado en su moto con una bolsa de papel marrón en sus manos y un casco apoyado en el metal en medio de sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagami? – preguntó malhumorado.

\- Traerte el desayuno, ya te lo he dicho. Te has ido sin desayunar.

\- No tengo hambre. Lamento que te hayas tomado la molestia pero… ya puedes volver a tu casa.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Te han cancelado la quimioterapia?

\- No – dijo Aomine.

\- Entonces me quedo. Voy a entrar contigo.

\- No, no vas a entrar conmigo. Lárgate – le dijo Aomine enfadado intentando pasar por su lado sin mucho éxito.

\- No pienso apartarme de aquí – le dijo Kagami poniéndose en medio de su camino.

\- ¿En serio intentas bloquearme el paso? – sonrió Aomine – aparta de ahí, pesado – le gritó Aomine empujándolo con firmeza y quitándolo de su camino.

\- A mí no me llames pesado – le dijo Kagami volviendo a ponerse en medio.

\- Oh, vamos, Kagami… no tengo tiempo para tus juegos. Apártate de una maldita vez – volvió a empujarle sacándolo de la trayectoria que llevaba, pero Kagami, enfadado, saltó subiéndose a su espalda y enganchándose a él, casi tirándole al suelo por el poco equilibrio que tenía el chico.

\- Vas a tener que llevarme aunque sea a rastras, ¿me oyes?

\- Kagami, por dios… deja de hacer el ridículo, tú no eres así.

\- Pues cambiaré, pero no te dejaré solo.

La gente que salía del edificio no dejaba de mirarles. Kagami… el chico serio que siempre asustaba con su mirada, estaba allí, subiéndose a la espalda de Aomine Daiki, agarrándose con fuerza a su cuello para que le llevase con él.

\- Suéltame, mosca cojonera – le dijo Daiki.

\- ¿Mosca cojonera? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Sí… eres tan débil como para apartarte pero siempre vuelves a molestar. ¿Qué hago para que te largues?

\- Compra un buen insecticida – le dijo Kagami sonriendo sin soltarse de su cuello – voy a entrar a esa habitación contigo.

Aomine resopló frustrado al darse cuenta de que no podría quitarlo de su camino. Ese chico estaba dispuesto a ir donde fuera y a hacer cualquier ridículo con tal de estar allí con él, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y dejar que le acompañase.

El rostro de Kagami cambió radicalmente al entrar en la sala, pero no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio observando cómo las enfermeras clavaban la aguja en el brazo de Aomine y salían de allí dejando un cubo cerca de la camilla.

Aomine se tumbó mejor y trató de relajarse pese al rostro preocupado que Kagami mostraba a su lado. Miraba de un lado a otro, viendo al resto de pacientes, a los familiares y volvía a mirar a ese chico moreno allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy dispuesto a iniciar la conversación, ni siquiera sabían qué decirse en aquellos instantes.

\- Sal de aquí – le aclaró Aomine cerrando los ojos.

\- No voy a irme.

\- Venga… se te saltarán las lágrimas enseguida. Ya sé que no es plato de buen gusto estar aquí, yo estoy obligado pero tú puedes marcharte. No hace falta que los dos lo pasemos mal.

\- Sí hace falta – le aclaró Kagami – porque tienes razón, es duro estar aquí y ver todo esto, se nota la tristeza y la desesperación de todos pero yo no voy a dejar que pases solo por esto, así que sí, es necesario que me quede contigo.

\- Bonito discurso, ahora lárgate – le repitió Aomine pero Kagami lejos de marcharse, cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la camilla.

\- No, y da igual las veces que me lo digas, no me moveré.

\- Eres un maldito terco.

\- Igual que tú – le aclaró Kagami – pero así es cómo me enamoré de ti y así es cómo tú te enamoraste de mí.

Aomine se echó a reír llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes. Estaba claro que nadie había escuchado risas en aquel lugar pero hoy… hoy todo era diferente porque Kagami estaba allí a su lado.

\- No me hagas reír, pedazo de egocéntrico – aclaró Aomine – yo no estoy enamorado de un gatito pesado como tú.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Te mueres por mis huesos – sonrió Kagami – y cuando salgas de aquí, iremos a comernos una hamburguesa.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Claro que sí, te he traído el desayuno y no me gusta desayunar solo. Me recuerda a mi casa. Come – le dijo Kagami sacando las cosas allí para desayunar juntos.

\- ¿Vas en serio, Kagami? ¿Te parece un buen lugar para desayunar?

\- No es un buen sitio, pero no puedo llevarte a la playa con una aguja en el brazo, así que es lo que hay. Cuando salgas de aquí te llevaré donde quieras.

\- ¿Con tu moto? – preguntó Aomine mirando el vaso con la leche que le había preparado su madre.

\- Con lo que quieras.

\- Me gusta cuando vas en la moto – aclaró Aomine tumbándose una vez más y dejando el vaso a un lado. Para Kagami no pasó desapercibido aquel bajón en su tono de voz, se había suavizado demasiado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No… creo que voy a vomitar.

Kagami le acercó el cubo que la enfermera había dejado a su lado y aguantó como pudo aquel desagradable momento, sabiendo que sería mucho peor para un Aomine nada acostumbrado a que le vieran en su momento más débil.

\- Creo que tienes razón… mejor no desayunamos – aclaró tras quitársele a él también las ganas, algo que consiguió sonrojar pero, a la vez, sacar una leve sonrisa de Aomine.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. Esto es algo normal.

La sesión fue dura para ambos chicos, pero Kagami trató de convencer a Aomine, cuando salieron, de ir a comer algo o dar una vuelta, pero Aomine estaba demasiado cansado y mareado como para ir a otro lugar. Tan sólo volver a su habitación le resultaba una idea atrayente en aquel momento.

\- Si me prometes que comerás algo… te llevo a la habitación y podemos poner una película o algo.

\- ¿No te importa? – preguntó Aomine extrañado.

\- No. Un plan tranquilo también está bien. Mientras pueda estar a tu lado, cualquier cosa me parece bien.

\- No me gusta que estés todo el día encerrado conmigo entre cuatro paredes, deberías salir con los demás a jugar a baloncesto o algo.

\- No. Prefiero estar contigo aunque sea en esas cuatro paredes sin ver la luz del sol – sonrió Kagami.

Iban de camino al ascensor cuando la puerta de éste se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de mediana edad que venía con rostro preocupado. Aomine se paralizó al instante y Kagami también al darse cuenta de que el moreno le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mirándole.

\- Es… es mi padre – le aclaró soltando el brazo de Kagami para ir hacia su padre, que al verle, aceleró el paso lanzándose a abrazar a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos – papá – se agarró Aomine a él con fuerza.

\- Ey, mi niño… ya estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

\- Pero… ¿Y la misión?

\- Ha terminado. No volveré a irme, ¿vale? Pero deberías haberme avisado y habría venido.

\- No podías dejar la misión.

\- Tú eres más importante, Dai.

\- ¿No vas a volver de infiltrado?

\- No por ahora, estaré patrullando. Voy a quedarme a tu lado todo lo que haga falta.

\- ¿Los atrapaste?

\- Sí – sonrió su padre – están pendientes de juicio. Mi compañero hará de infiltrado en las siguientes misiones.

Kagami miró desde la distancia la escena. Sabía de sobra que Aomine adoraba a su padre, que quería ser policía como él, seguir sus pasos. No pudo evitar emocionarse por la relación que ambos compartían. Puede que su padre hubiera estado meses infiltrado sin poder volver a casa, sin enterarse de nada de lo que ocurría con tal de mantener a salvo a su familia, teniendo una tapadera y la esperanza de que su compañero haría lo posible por animar a su familia y mantenerles informados de la misión. Ahora tras finalizar su misión, volvía para enterarse del problema de su hijo, y pese a las lágrimas en sus ojos, no quiso soltar a Daiki tratando de calmarle y pasarle parte de su fuerza para que continuase luchando.

**Un año después**

La iluminación no era muy buena en aquella cancha, nunca lo había sido, pero a esos chicos les daba igual. Kise dribló con la pelota en sus manos, pasándola bajo sus piernas y metiéndola bajo las de Kagami para sortearle y seguir hacia canasta, pero cuando iba a saltar, la mano de Kagami se interpuso en su camino arrebatándole la pelota y corriendo con rapidez hacia la canasta encestando los dos puntos.

Tetsu miró con nostalgia el número cinco en la camiseta que llevaba su compañero, la camiseta del equipo de "_Vorpal sword_" con el número cinco que había pertenecido a Aomine Daiki y con la que ahora se limpiaba levemente el sudor un agotado Kagami que no había parado ni un segundo a descansar desde que habían empezado el juego.

La luz de la farola encima de Kagami centelleó hasta apagarse. Era normal últimamente que las bombillas de la cancha se fundieran, apenas quedaban tres encendidas, pero a Kagami le dio igual, buscó la pelota y quiso continuar hasta que vio cómo Akashi frente a él no se movía para impedirle el paso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Se está haciendo tarde, Kagami, deberíamos dejarlo por hoy – dijo con seriedad preocupado por cómo el pelirrojo se estaba centrando demasiado en el deporte para olvidar sus preocupaciones – déjalo ya, Kagami, todos estamos agotados, hasta tú. Es tarde.

Kagami miró al resto de sus compañeros, tanto Kise como Tetsu le miraban con ojos preocupados mientras se limpiaban el sudor con sus camisetas.

\- Yo… - intentó articular Kagami, pero estaba claro que nada saldría de sus labios. En lo único en lo que pensaba cuando soltaba la pelota de baloncesto era en Aomine y en que no estaba allí.

\- Vamos, te acompañaremos a casa.

\- No quiero ir a casa – dijo Kagami al final – no quiero irme aún. Iros vosotros.

\- Kagami… vamos. No puedes mitigar tu dolor y tu frustración con el baloncesto, no puedes jugar todo el tiempo.

\- Sí puedo – dijo Kagami – marchaos ya.

Todos se dirigieron a paso lento hacia sus bolsas tiradas en un lateral contra la valla metálica del fondo. Miraron una última vez a Kagami con la preocupación en sus ojos, no podían evitar estar tensos ante la situación, observando cómo Kagami permanecía allí haciendo lanzamientos él solo, entrando a canasta sin que nadie le defendiera y con la camiseta de Daiki.

\- ¿Estará bien? – preguntó Murasakibara.

\- No – dijo Kise – no está bien, pero cada cual lo lleva como puede.

Kise agachó el rostro. Tampoco él podía mentir, era un dolor terrible, Daiki era su meta a seguir, su mejor amigo, su rival, lo era todo para él y no sabía cómo superar ese día. Entendía que Kagami tampoco pudiera hacerlo y evitase pensar en él.

\- ¿Kise? – preguntó Murasakibara casi en un susurro al ver cómo el rubio se abrochaba la chaqueta encima de la sudorosa camiseta de "Vorpal Sword" con el número siete y empezaba a caminar para irse a su casa.

Tan sólo Tetsu miró una última vez hacia Kagami, que seguía entrando a canasta. Midorima le llamó preocupado, pero su compañero enseguida reaccionó siguiéndole hacia fuera del parque. Su antiguo compañero de equipo le iba a acompañar a su casa esa noche. En el cruce todos se despidieron pese a que Kise estaba muy preocupado y no dejaba de mirar el teléfono, quizá por eso ni se enteró cuando todos se despidieron de él.

\- Kise… nos vemos mañana – le remarcó Tetsu poniendo la mano para tapar la pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, sí… lo siento – intentó sonreír – Aomine siempre se metía conmigo por mi manía de estar siempre con el móvil.

\- Lo sé – dijo Tetsu intentando calmar a su amigo.

\- Joder… yo le contaba todo. ¿Por qué no me contó que tenía cáncer? – preguntó Kise derrumbándose finalmente.

\- Porque no quería que le viéramos mal – le aclaró Tetsu.

\- Pero… él siempre sonreía y yo… yo creí que estaba bien.

\- Ya… Aomine siempre ha sabido mentir muy bien – aclaró Tetsu – pero saldremos de ésta, ¿vale? Siempre vamos a tener presente la sonrisa de Daiki porque es lo que él quería, que siempre le viéramos con esa sonrisa.

\- Maldito terco testarudo – gritó Kise golpeando uno de sus puños contra la pared.

\- Cálmate, Kise – le dijo Midorima abrazándole, dejando que llorase en su pecho durante unos largos minutos en los que Tetsu también estuvo muy tenso por la situación - ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó Midorima al cabo de unos minutos.

\- Sí.

\- Será mejor que le acompañemos a casa – le comentó Tetsu hacia Midorima.

\- Me parece buena idea.

Los tres se marcharon juntos, dejando a Murasakibara acompañando a Akashi. En la cancha, las cosas no iban mucho mejor, Kagami no quería detenerse, porque hacerlo era volver a pensar en ese chico que durante un año entero compartió su dolor, en ese chico al que amaba y al que veía deteriorarse lentamente pero sin rendirse contra una enfermedad que le consumía en el tiempo. Había sufrido los días de agotamiento extremo con él, tirados en la cama viendo una película que al final… sólo Kagami terminaba de ver, llevándole a los médicos que exhalaban palabras de ánimo a un chico que sólo se aferraba a la esperanza que Kagami tenía depositada en la medicina y en su fuerza de voluntad. Los dos habían llegado al máximo agotamiento durante todo aquel año, fingiendo estar bien, compartiendo las pocas alegrías que tenían con sus compañeros, aguantando las bromas de ellos cuando les explicaron que eran pareja sin que nadie supiera el aterrador secreto que ambos guardaron durante los trescientos sesenta y cinco días de aquel infernal año.

Al final, la pelota resbaló de las manos de Kagami rebotando varias veces en el suelo, dejando ver finalmente un par de lágrimas dejar sus mejillas marcadas y perderse en el hormigón del suelo. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano como pudo antes de escuchar a alguien tras él.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Daiki abrigado con una chaqueta.

\- Porque soy idiota – le dijo Kagami fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

\- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Eres un idiota. Nos tenías preocupados. ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

\- Bueno… - dijo sacando el informe con mala cara.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a salir el tumor? – preguntó preocupado cogiendo el papel.

\- Estoy bien – le afirmó mientras Kagami leía el informe donde explicaban que ya no había síntomas de ningún tumor en su cuerpo.

\- Gracias a Dios – expresó Kagami dejándose caer al suelo. Se quedó sentado unos segundos y le dio igual estar completamente sudado con el frío que iba a levantarse – menos mal – susurró aliviado dejando escapar las lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad.

\- ¿Menos mal? Me han extirpado medio pulmón – dijo Aomine sonriendo.

\- Pero estás bien, ya no tienes nada.

\- Pero si no puedo apenas jugar sin ahogarme – aclaró Aomine sonriendo, pero Kagami le dio un manotazo en la chaqueta para que se callase.

\- Idiota, eso se te pasará con rehabilitación.

\- Llevo seis meses en rehabilitación, Taiga – le aclaró Daiki – toma esto – comentó dándole otro papel.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- El informe de rehabilitación.

Kagami lo cogió con rapidez para leerlo mientras Aomine mandaba un mensaje a Kise y al resto del equipo para que se quedasen tranquilos y supieran… que ya no tenía que volver al hospital, que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

\- ¿Puedes jugar?

\- Me han dado el alta, sí. Me han aconsejado que no fuerce al principio pero… me dejan volver a jugar. Ahora sólo falta que mi capitán y mis compañeros acepten a un pobre lisiado sin medio pulmón.

\- Imbécil, claro que te aceptamos. ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al ver que Aomine se quitaba la chaqueta para dejarla en un lateral.

\- Jugar un uno contra uno.

\- No – dijo Kagami.

\- Te lo debo. Por todo lo que no he podido hacer este año. He sido un novio horrible, acéptalo.

\- Estabas enfermo, no contaba.

\- Admítelo, cuesta poco. Yo acepto que he sido un fracaso como novio. Ni siquiera he podido ver una película completa contigo sin dormirme.

\- Por la medicación. Eso no cuenta – sonrió Kagami.

\- No hemos ido al cine, ni a la playa porque me daba vergüenza salir con la peluca y que se perdiera en el mar – sonrió Aomine haciendo sonreír también a Kagami – sólo… he podido ofrecerte mis besos, sesiones eternas de quimioterapia, malos momentos y sufrimiento. Siempre pensando que podías perderme en cualquier momento, eso no es una buena relación.

\- Pero estoy convencido de que me compensarás por ello y además… me alegro de haber estado a tu lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo, Aomine, te quiero tal y como eres. No me habría gustado que me hubieras mantenido al margen.

\- Siempre tan romántico pese a tu coraza de sarcasmo y terror que infundas a los demás – sonrió Aomine acercándose a él con la pelota – venga, te daré ventaja, tú empiezas.

Kagami cogió la pelota que Daiki le pasó y empezó a botarla frente a él. Dribló la primera vez a la izquierda y luego realizó un movimiento hacia la derecha de forma tan rápida, que seguramente habría paralizado a Aomine sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para ir tras él. Pero Kagami abrió los ojos perplejo al encontrar al moreno frente a él impidiéndole el paso, pero aún más sorprendido cuando Aomine le quitó la pelota frente a él y cuando trató de recuperarla echando su cuerpo hacia delante, Daiki cogió la muñeca de la mano que casi tocaba el balón y que él apartaba, uniendo sus labios a un sorprendido Kagami que no se esperó la rapidez con la que había actuado Aomine.

\- Te quiero – le susurró Aomine haciendo sonreír a Kagami.

\- Eres un buen novio – le susurró esta vez Kagami – créeme… eres el mejor que podía pedir.

Kagami volvió a unir sus labios a los de su novio, esta vez siendo él quien tomaba la iniciativa frente a un Aomine poco acostumbrado a dejarse dominar. Ni siquiera llevaban dos segundos besándose, cuando Daiki empezó a reírse sin poder parar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagami.

\- Es que… de verdad que eres mi garrapatilla – dijo en forma más suave tratando de amenizar aquella palabra.

\- Oye…

\- Te pegas a mí como una – dijo Aomine riéndose – te agarras a mi labio y ya no te sueltas ni con agua hirviendo.

\- Te quejarás… encima que soy un portento besando.

Aquello hizo sonreír aún más a Aomine. Ahí volvía a estar el carácter altanero de ese tigre, ese carácter que tanto le gustaba a él y que no le había dejado rendirse ni uno de los días de su enfermedad, que no se permitió tampoco rendirse él mismo y estuvo allí a su lado y es que… Kagami sí que era el novio perfecto. En aquel momento, Daiki se puso serio abrazándose al pelirrojo.

\- Te quiero, te quiero de verdad, Taiga.

\- ¿A qué viene esto ahora? – preguntó extrañado – ya no te vas a morir ni nada por el estilo.

\- Te agradezco que estuvieras a mi lado, que jamás te rindieses y que no me dejases rendirme, agradezco todo lo que aguantaste en aquellas sesiones por no dejarme solo. Nunca imaginé que fueras capaz de algo así.

\- Por ti haría lo que fuese, Dai.

\- Y yo – dijo Aomine quitándose la camiseta antes de besar a un sorprendido Kagami que intuyó por dónde iba su novio.

Durante aquel año… sólo una vez habían tenido sexo, el día antes de su operación de pulmón y todo… porque Aomine y todos… temían que pudiera quedarse en aquel quirófano. Daiki no quería irse así sin más, sin haber estar ni una vez con su novio, aquella fue la única vez que realmente pudieron tener sexo, porque después con las rehabilitaciones y las pruebas, les había sido imposible.

\- ¿Aquí? – preguntó Kagami desconcertado.

\- ¿Por qué no? – sonrió Aomine – eras tú el que me decía que había que hacer locuras en la vida antes de morir, como la vez que me obligaste a meterme desnudo en la piscina de tu vecino – sonrió de nuevo Aomine haciendo reír a Kagami.

\- Creía que te morías, quería retarte y conseguir que quisieras tener ganas de vivir. Esto es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué? Sigo siendo el mismo y sé que por tu mente siguen pasando ideas morbosas y divertidas. Eres Kagami Taiga.

\- De acuerdo… sígueme – le dijo Kagami cogiéndole de la mano para llevarlo hacia otra parte del parque.

Aomine tuvo el tiempo justo de coger su camiseta y la pelota de baloncesto antes de ser arrastrado por Kagami hacia la oscuridad del parque, justo a la zona donde los niños jugaban.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahí? – preguntó Aomine con una sonrisa juguetona – qué mala influencia eres para los niños.

\- Estoy convencido de que nunca lo has hecho en un tobogán – le dijo con una gran sonrisa empujándole hasta que quedó tumbado en la rampa del tobogán con un Kagami encima de él besándole con pasión.

El tobogán de metal estaba frío, pero Aomine ya no podía pensar en aquello. Tan sólo las manos de Kagami rozando su desnuda cintura, aquel abdomen que había perdido algo de tonificación debido al poco ejercicio que había hecho en ese último año y medio. Desde que dejó el equipo hacía un año… desde que Kagami se enteró de todo, se acabó el deporte para él. Fue el mismo Kagami quien cogió su propia camiseta por la nuca y tiró de ella para quitársela también.

Daiki sonrió al ver el perfecto cuerpo esculpido de Taiga. Se notaba que él no había dejado el deporte. La mano de Kagami pasó tras la nuca de Aomine, permitiéndole profundizar el beso que había iniciado.

Los dedos de Taiga eran tan suaves que volvían loco a Aomine, jamás había deseado las caricias de alguien tanto como lo hacía con las de ese chico que rozaba con sus yemas sus mejillas y bajaban por su cuello, clavícula y cintura en dirección a su zona íntima. Pese a que Daiki trató de aguantar el primer gemido al sentir los ágiles dedos de Kagami en su miembro, no pudo retenerlo, dejando que escapase y se ahogase en la boca del pelirrojo, que recogió gustoso aquel gemido que le incitó a seguir acariciando al chico al que amaba.

Aomine aprovechó también para pasar su mano hasta el abdomen de Kagami, acariciándolo pese a la incertidumbre que tenía de seguir bajando tal y como ese pelirrojo había hecho con él. Sabía perfectamente el carácter de Kagami y aunque él siempre había sido muy decidido, Kagami era de esos chicos que tenía un carácter endemoniado.

Al ver Taiga lo parado que estaba Daiki, decidió sacar la mano de su entrepierna para meterla en la boca del moreno, pidiéndole y casi exigiéndole con una gran y perversa sonrisa, que lamiera aquellos labios, porque hoy sin falta, iba a ser suyo. Aquello no le terminó de cuadrar a Daiki, puesto que, la última vez, él fue quien entró en el arrogante y altanero Kagami, pero hoy… ese pelirrojo no parecía por la labor de ceder su posición dominante como había hecho la otra vez.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Daiki cogiendo la muñeca de Kagami.

\- Prepararte – dijo Kagami intentando soltarse para llevar la mano hacia la entrada de Aomine.

\- No, eso es mi trabajo.

\- Si quieres prepararte tú mismo, por mí está bien, me encantará ver cómo lo haces – sonrió Kagami divertido.

\- Ni de coña, no era eso lo que quería decir.

\- No vas a entrar en mí, no esta vez.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque ya lo hiciste la otra vez, me toca a mí ahora.

\- No vas a entrar en mí – se quejó Daiki – mi trasero está reservado.

\- Sí, para mí – le besó Kagami.

\- Serás descarado…

\- No, tú eres el descarado. Yo cedí la otra vez porque querías probar el sexo y te iban a operar, ahora ya no tienes excusa, vas a ceder como yo cedí. Además… tú mismo lo has dicho… soy el novio perfecto, ¿no merezco una recompensa?

\- Eres un imbécil – le dijo Aomine pero Kagami sonrió.

\- Sí, pero un imbécil que te va a hacer suyo y no quiero quejas.

Aomine fue a quejarse pero sentir los dedos de Kagami introducirse en él hizo que sólo saliera un gemido de sus labios, un gemido que pronto fue seguido por un ceño fruncido y nada de acuerdo con lo que Kagami estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía perfectamente que Taiga no cedería en aquella decisión ya tomada.

\- De verdad que eres insoportable – le dijo Aomine, pero Kagami cogió la mano de Daiki llevándola hasta su entrepierna.

\- Ponte a trabajar, Dai – le dijo Kagami sin más.

Una sonrisa se escapó también de los sensuales labios del moreno acercando su rostro aún más al de un sorprendido Kagami cuando sintió cómo Aomine cogía su miembro con cierta rudeza.

\- No me des órdenes, gatito – le susurró Aomine rozando sus labios a los de un sonriente pelirrojo.

\- Bésame y cállate – le ordenó nuevamente sacando una sonrisa juguetona de un Daiki que quiso quejarse antes de sentir cómo Kagami devoraba su boca una vez más, metiendo la lengua a jugar con la de ese fogoso moreno.

Los dedos de Kagami no dejaron de introducirse en un Daiki al que cada vez le costaba más aguantar y retener los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca. Taiga detuvo la mano de Aomine y se colocó mejor sobre él sin soltar su boca, sacando sus dedos de él y metiendo su miembro con lentitud. Los dedos de Aomine se intentaron agarrar con fuerza a la espalda de Kagami, arañándole sutilmente, algo que excitó aún más al pelirrojo en lugar de conseguir que aminorase. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente en su interior y empezó a moverse con sensualidad y rapidez, buscando el placer tanto para él como para su pareja.

Los dos gimieron, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la oleada de placer que sentían al estar juntos, en completo contacto, con sus pechos rozándose y dándose aún más placer sin que Kagami cesase en sus embistes. Ninguno de los dos habría pensado jamás que su segunda vez sería en un tobogán para niños, pero allí estaban, disfrutando del riesgo de ser pillados pese a la oscuridad de aquella noche que les mantenía ocultos de todo el mundo. Tan sólo sus gemidos eran audibles hasta que ambos llegaron al máximo clímax, corriéndose el uno en el otro, llenando Aomine tanto su abdomen como el de su novio con aquel blanquecino líquido que Kagami había depositado en su interior, dejándole suspirar al fin por el placer que cesaba.

Los dos sonrieron al abrir los ojos y encontrar sus apasionadas miradas. Fue Kagami el primero en salir del moreno, buscando unos pañuelos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para limpiarse antes de empezar ambos a vestirse. Aquella noche, Kagami acompañó a su novio a casa y aunque trató de irse, sus padres le invitaron a quedarse a cenar con ellos. No tuvo más remedio que ducharse antes que nada y ponerse algo de ropa de Aomine. Un pantalón de baloncesto de su antiguo equipo del Tôô y una camiseta que le quedaba un poco ajustada por todos lados, pero que le encantaba por el olor que desprendía de su chico.

Todos cenaron como una verdadera familia. A Kagami siempre le gustó estar con ellos, era todo lo que siempre había deseado, estar simplemente en familia y pasar ratos agradables con ellos. Mantener una relación con Aomine le había dado todo lo que siempre deseó. Se sentía querido y eso era lo más importante para él.

A la mañana siguiente, Aomine tuvo que abrazar a un preocupado Kise en la cancha que no quería soltarle por el miedo que había pasado la noche anterior pensando que el cáncer podía haber resurgido. Ahora, el rubio se calmaba igual que el resto de los amigos al descubrir que Daiki… volvía al equipo completamente recuperado para jugar con ellos. Las sonrisas de aquel equipo eran algo que jamás se desvanecerían y todos lo sabían.

**_Fin_**


End file.
